Hurley's Beach Resort
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: What could clam chowder, pineapples, horses, and volcanoes all have in common? Welcome to Hurley's Beach Resort. It's one helluva resort. JK, CC, SS
1. The Invitation

**AN: To pacify my reviewers, and amuse new readers, I have created a summer fanfic. This story will scratch my writing itch, and hopefully tickle all your funny bones. This will last all summer, and will not coincide with my original fic. I leave it up to my reviewers to decide if they want my OCs in this. As happy as I would be to add them in, I leave it up to you all.**

**Happy summer!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters on Lost, or the plot. Perhaps I own Sawyer? (Wheedling stare)**

**J.J Abrams: Nothin' doin' pal.**

**Darn. Oh well.**

**Claire got it in the mail right after breakfast. **

**It had been one year since the crash, one year since they had been rescued. Charlie had kept his word and she and Aaron had been living in a comfortable L.A apartment. Charlie and she's relationship was…complicated. One could call them 'good friends', though good friends didn't usually live together. But they didn't sleep in the same room, they showered in different bathrooms, and basically their relationship was as innocent as a junior high crush.**

**Not that Claire didn't wish it were more. She did. But she was shy, and really didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship because of her feelings, which she thought were not mutual.**

**Besides, Charlie paid the rent.**

**He wrote songs day and night, and on weekends would perform them. Driveshaft had not totally gotten together, for their comeback was not as huge as he would've hoped. But he was getting a fair amount of money selling some of his songs to performing agencies. Claire wanted to help pay, but her time was taken up taking care of Aaron, who was already a year old, and growing fast.**

**When she got up to prepare breakfast, Charlie was already up and dressed, playing for a delighted Aaron. **

**"Y'know, I think he really likes this song," Charlie commented as Claire entered the kitchen. She grinned at him. **

**Aaron peered up at her and gave a heartbreaking smile. "Ma!" He called out.**

**Claire walked up and kissed the top of his head. Aaron reached out toward her and she scooped him up, and trotted to the kitchen to prepare scrambled eggs. **

**"That one recording company called, the one I told you about, remember?" Charlie called.**

**"Mmhm," Claire called back. "Was that the one you were hoping for?"**

**"Yeah," Charlie replied. He changed chords, from G to Em. "Their response wasn't _quite_ what I'd hoped for, I mean, they didn't get on their hands and knees and begged me to come, but they seemed kinda optimistic."**

**"That's great Charlie," Claire came back and gave Aaron to Charlie. "Could you watch the eggs and Aaron while I change and shower?" Claire was still in her pajamas. **

**"Sure," Charlie placed his guitar back in the guitar case and balanced Aaron on his knee. **

**Claire started back to her room. She slept in the room next to Charlie's, and to preserve their sanity, Aaron had two cribs, one in Charlie's room and the other in Claire's. This was so at least one of them could have a decent night's sleep once in a while. **

**As she walked, she heard the footsteps of the mailman and the shuffle of papers into their mail slot. **

**_Bit early for mail, isn't it?_ Claire backtracked, and went to the front door. There was only one letter, a thick white one. It was addressed to _Mr. Charlie Pace _and _Miss Claire Littleton. _**

**She looked at the return address. It read _Hugo Reyes._**

**Claire, completely forgetting about her original plan, ran back to the kitchen where Charlie was struggling with the eggs and Aaron.**

"**We got a letter from Hurley!" She said excitedly. Charlie looked up, interested. **

"**What's he got to say?" Charlie asked curiously.**

"**I don't know, I haven't opened it," Claire immediately tore it open. It was embossed with gold letters and the following message was written.**

_**Hey dudes,**_

_**A little bird told me you guys were living together. This summer I'm inviting everybody to come to my beach resort in Hawaii. Enclosed are plane tickets and directions and traveling money. All expenses paid. Hope to see you there!**_

_**R.S.V.P The number's on the back.**_

_**Later,**_

_**Hurley**_

**"Hawaii!" Claire's eyes shone. "I've never been there. I've heard it's really nice there."**

**"All expenses paid," Charlie murmured dreamily. He wondered how far that guarantee would get him. **

**Claire looked at Charlie. "I think it would be nice…" She trailed off. "What do you think?"**

**Charlie was quite for a second. Then he spouted off enthusiastically, "It sounds great!"**

**Claire still looked unsure.**

**"C'mon, Claire, you deserve a break. And so does Turnip-head here." Aaron beamed at them. **

**Claire smiled up at him. "Well…all right. Let's do it!"**

**XXXXXXX**

**Claire and Charlie weren't the only couple living together. Jack and Kate also shared a small house in Chicago. Kate was still on the run, mostly because Jack helped her escape when they were rescued. And now, Kate had wound up hiding in his house, where they too shared a small life together. Their relationship unfortunately, was the same as Claire and Charlie's. They both had feelings for each other, but were too scared of each other to admit it.**

**The two of them had just sat down to lunch when they heard the mailman walk up and deposit the mail in the mailbox.**

**"Mail's here," Jack commented. Kate started to stand, but Jack stopped her. "I'll do it," he said quickly and walked out the door.**

**Kate sat back down. Sometimes it infuriated her how overprotective Jack could be, but other times she thought it was cute.**

**Jack strode down the driveway and flipped through the letters. Bills, bills, coupon certifying how he could win $10,000, bills, and then he came upon a thick white envelope. It was addressed to _Mr. Jack Shepard. _He opened it, and read the letter twice.**

**_Hey Jack,_**

_**I'm inviting everyone to my beach resort in Hawaii. Enclosed are two airplane tickets. All expenses paid. Hope to see you there, man.**_

_**Oh, and if you know where Kate is, could you please give her the second ticket? I haven't been able to track her down. **_

_**R.S.V.P The number's on the back.**_

_**Later,**_

_**Hurley**_

**Jack stared at the letter one more time before trudging up the driveway. He tossed it on the table in front of Kate.**

**"Hurley's invited us to his beach house," He informed her. Kate picked it up and looked at it interestedly.**

**"So…are we going to go?" She asked.**

**Jack snorted derisively. "Heck no."**

**"Why not?" She challenged.**

**"First of all, I've had enough of airplanes," Jack said darkly glaring at the tickets. "And second of all, it'd be way to easy for someone to catch you."**

**Kate glanced at the tickets. "These aren't public flights. Their private, meaning Hurley owns the airline."**

**"Still too dangerous," Jack said firmly.**

**"Jack, if I stay here too long, I will get caught," Kate tried to explain. "If I keep moving around, then it'll be harder for them."**

**Jack exhaled, a sure sign he was aggravated. **

**"You've been working too hard anyway," Kate told him. "You take such longs shifts at the hospital. You need to learn how to relax."**

**"It's kind of hard to relax when I have an escaped convict living under my roof," Jack said making Kate laugh.**

**"Well, then here's our opportunity," Kate said reasonably. She smiled at him, knowing that Jack couldn't resist her 'pretty please?' façade.**

**Jack gave a long dramatic sigh. "All right," he muttered. "I still don't like it."**

**"I know," Kate replied cheerfully. She went to the phone. "Call him up right now and RSVP."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Hurley sat back. He smiled satisfactorily. Charlie and Claire had already called up and Jack and Kate had as well. **

**Stevens, Hurley's hired hand, appeared. "Phone call." He said smiling pleasantly.**

**"All right," Hurley took the phone, wondering who'd be the next to cross off his list.**

**"How the hell did you know my name?" A pissed-off Southern voice demanded. Hurley looked annoyed.**

**"I thought I told you _not_ to invite Sawyer," Hurley hissed at Stevens. Stevens shrugged.**

**"It was on the manifest, I read the manifest, remember?" Hurley said, rolling his eyes.**

**"You really expect me to show up to your stupid beach resort?" Sawyer snapped back.**

**"No," Hurley shot back. "But everyone's going to be there, so you might as well."**

**Sawyer paused. "Everyone?"**

**"Everyone," Confirmed Hurley.**

**Another pause. "All right then, I'll be there." There was a click and the line went dead.**

**"Peachy," Hurley muttered. He looked at the calendar. In one week, everyone would arrive. **

**AN: Okay, I want you guys to decide. Put it to a vote. Do you want my OCs in or not? I can guarantee some pretty funny stuff from them, but it's up to you. Review! Review!**


	2. The Arrival and Reunion

**AN: Wow. This certainly turned out popular. Yippee! I think I will be adding my OCs (for more information, check out 'What to Get the Man who has Everything' oh dear, I sound like an advertisement) But they will not be the central focus, I can assure you. Plots within plots. **

**Stahlfan125- You no like Jack/Kate? You no like Shannon/Sayid? Eh, that's okay cuz I love you for reviewing. Mm, you're right, I do want to add Jacey and Angela in this. Lol**

**Siri's gurl- Be patient! Shayid is coming! See them in the distance, riding the chocolate covered camel? (Ack, I really need coffee…) No need to calm down, I'm rather insane meself.**

**Regan Trinity- AH! THEY FREAKING SHOT SAWYER! Lots more Sawyer scenes, comin' up!**

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- Wow, that's an impressive username. Possible Jack/Kate? JACK/KATE ALL THE WAY! I'm an avid Jate fan I'm afraid. I was scared everyone would ignore this and place it in the category of 'just another rescue fic' (my bro did, grrrr) but I'm delighted at the positive response! I think I will add my OCs in (people from my other story wanted it…) but they will not be the central focus of the story. This story is going to be everyone's point of view and everyone's little mini-plot. That I promise.**

**Gamechamp85- Will do!**

**Nikki-da-latina- Hey Jacey, you plannin' on messin' with her Jate?**

**Jacey: Heck no. **

**Guess not. Jate all the way!**

**Suspencer- Gotta love Hurley! Woot Woot! (Huggles Hurley) Oh, he's devious, lol. **

**Sugr4sawyer- Oh yes, no story is complete without our favorite Southern pervert. Ah…skate? I'm sorry I'm not that big a skate fan…but please don't stop reading! There will be lots of good stuff. Lots of good Sawyerly fun. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Lost. **

**Shannon sat on her front porch brooding. It was a gorgeous day in San Francisco and quite frankly she was bored. She was also mad at A. Sayid and B. herself. **

**Heck, she didn't even remember why she was mad at him.**

**He lived about one street down, and she was debating with herself whether she should wait for him to come to her, or vice versa. She tapped her manicured nails on the porch swing thoughtfully.**

**The postman walked up. Seeing that she was outside, he questioned, "Do you want in it the box or…" He motioned giving it to her.**

**"Put in the box," Shannon snapped impatiently. The postman did so and scurried off. **

**Grumpily, she hoisted herself up and went to the mailbox. She sifted through the letters, and came upon a thick white envelope. **

**_What do we have here? _She thought moodily as she ripped it open.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Mom! I'm home!" A young girl with long golden hair burst through the screen door. Jacey Chambers, a petite dark-haired woman, poked her head out of the kitchen.**

**"Hey," Jacey greeted her daughter warmly. Angela hugged her tightly and raced to her room. **

**Another woman entered the kitchen. Jacey grinned at her.**

**"Thanks for bringing her home," She said gratefully. Maya smiled pleasantly and sat down while Jacey prepared dinner. **

**Maya was about the same height as Jacey, with long brown hair that trailed down her back in a fat braid. Jacey's hair was shoulder-length, and she had a fierce, feisty look on her face. Usually this attitude drove people away.**

**Usually.**

**"How are things with you?" Maya asked curiously. Jacey shrugged. **

**"Nothing much. Angela has been having bad dreams…" Jacey trailed off. **

**Maya looked concerned. The eleven-year-old wasn't delicate but she was known for having terrible dreams that made her hysteric.**

**"About…the island?" Maya asked carefully.**

**Jacey nodded but said nothing. None of the survivors liked to talk about their experience there. Maya felt guilty for the whole crash because it was because of her that Jacey put her Australian vacation on hold to return to America. **

**Maya decided to change the subject. "Your mail's here, you know." **

**Jacey turned from her cooking automatically and went down the driveway to the mailbox. Sure enough, there was a thick white envelope. Jacey's brow furrowed as she ripped it open.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sayid was not having a good week. Shannon was mad at him, (he didn't even remember _why_) he'd just lost his job, and the sweltering humid heat didn't make it any better. So when he came upon Hurley's letter, nestled amongst some bills, he was surprised but pleased. **

**_A beach resort? _He thought. _A perfect way to escape this heat. _**

**The letter had said that Hurley was inviting _everyone. _He wondered if Shannon had gotten one as well, but wasn't foolish enough to go over to her house and ask her. Shannon could be sweet as an angel sometimes, but when she was angry…well, it wasn't pretty. **

**Sayid decided shortly that he would go. Perhaps he could make up with Shannon there, and seeing old friends would be nice too. He went to his room and started to pack.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Hmmm…" Jacey entered the kitchen with a grin on her face. Maya glanced up.**

**"Hey Angela!" Jacey bellowed. Angela popped out of her room.**

**"We're going to Hawaii!"**

**XXXXXXX**

**Hurley was in the den, reading a magazine. Stevens appeared, holding the phone. Hurley took it.**

**"Hello?" He said into the mouthpiece.**

**"Are you really inviting us to your beach resort?" Shannon said demanded. **

**Hurley grinned. He was very pleased with himself. "Yup. Are you going?"**

**"Yeah," Shannon reported enthusiastically. "How long will we be staying there?" **

**"I was thinking about a month," Hurley replied. "What do you think?"**

**"Hm," Shannon was mock thoughtful. "One month on the most gorgeous place on earth, how about a YES?"**

**"Great, see you there," Hurley hung up. He grinned. **

**Everything was falling into place. **

**XXXXXX**

**Claire hated planes. They were big, noisy, and unsafe. Not to mention, _high. _**

**Charlie didn't blame her. All of the survivors despised the planes since the crash. But Hurley's private planes were a lot smaller and more comfortable. Still, the faint sense of unease did not leave any of them till their feet were firmly planted on the ground. **

**"Think of Hawaii," Charlie comforted as Claire closed her eyes at the plane's jolts. "Think of…a nice hammock, right next to the ocean. Think of room service, think of massages, think of…"**

**"Charlie, I'm fine," Claire raised her eyebrows. **

**"I know," Charlie answered. "I'm comforting myself."**

**A tall girl wearing a white mini-skirt stepped onboard. Claire recognized her immediately.**

**"Shannon!"**

**Shannon turned. She smiled. "Hi Claire," She walked over and tickled Aaron, who was in a child seat between Claire and Charlie. "How are you guys?"**

**Claire and she chatted a bit, while Charlie nodded occasionally. Shannon and Charlie weren't exactly _tight._ **

**"Is Sayid coming too?" Claire asked. At that moment, Sayid climbed on as well, wearing khakis and a white shirt.**

**Shannon pursed her lips. "We're not speaking," She told them both.**

**Claire's eyes widened. "Wow, what happened?" She asked curiously.**

**"I don't want to talk about it," Shannon sighed dramatically and took a seat in front of them. Truth was, she honestly didn't remember. **

**After several hours, the plane finally landed. Claire leaned forward eagerly. **

**They had arrived.**

**XXXXXX**

**All of them stepped outside. A few other planes had landed as well. Hurley shaded his eyes and waved at them.**

**"Hey!" He called out to them. "How are you all?"**

**"Great!" Claire shouted back. Charlie greeted him as well. Shannon and Sayid nodded.**

**Jack and Kate furtively stepped out. Kate was wearing large sunglasses and a bandana. She looked like a bandit. Oddly enough, this was not Jack's idea.**

**"Kate, you made it," Hurley shook hands with the two of them. He looked pleased. "I'm glad you found her, man," he directed at Jack.**

**Jack didn't mention that they were living together, though Hurley wouldn't have been surprised.**

**Jacey stepped off. "Claire!" She yelled and waved. Angela nodded but scanned around for Walt. She and Walt had become very close friends on the island and she was looking forward to seeing him again.**

**"How's Aaron?" Jacey cooed at the baby. Aaron gave her a bright grin. **

**"He's gotten so big!" she said. Charlie looked extremely proud. Claire hugged her baby affectionately. **

**"Hi Hurley, thanks for inviting us all," Jacey said courteously to him. Hurley beamed. **

**"Yeah," he replied. "I invited everyone. It's gonna be great."**

**Jacey's smile faded. "Everyone?"**

**Hurley gave her a knowing, devious grin. "Everyone."**

**Jacey gave a nervous laugh. "Y'know, 'everyone' is an extremely relative term…"**

**Hurley shook his head. "No it's not."**

**"Sure it is!" Jacey tried.**

**"Give it up, Jace, he invited _everyone._" The Southern voice no one could forget reached their ears.**

**Jacey groaned. "What," she demanded, "possessed you to invite _Sawyer_?"**

**Jacey and Sawyer didn't exactly have the nicest relationship. In short, Jacey sort of despised him with a great sense of passion. Or at least, she thought she did. It was actually quite obvious the two of them had a 'love/hate' thing going on. But neither one of them would admit it.**

**Jacey wasn't the only one who was annoyed. Jack too, was looking irritated. Kate glanced up and grinned at him. **

**"What's wrong Jack?" Kate asked smiling. "Don't you like seeing everyone again?"**

**"Ha ha," Jack snorted. It had been clear from the day they landed on the island to the day they got rescued that Jack did not like Sawyer. Maybe it was because he was obnoxious. Maybe it was because of all the stupid nicknames he gave everyone. Or maybe it was because he had made out with Kate. It was anybody's guess.**

**Hurley grinned at all of them. "Follow me," he said leading the way to six cars. "The driver will drive you to my beach house," he explained, "and then I'll explain where you guys will be sleeping."**

**Jack gave Sawyer a cold glare while he and Kate stepped into the second car. Sawyer just grinned back. Jacey, her daughter, and Shannon went into the next. Charlie, Claire, and Aaron took another while the rest stepped inside. Jacey huffed slightly as she buckled her seatbelt. **

**"It's gonna be a long month," she murmured darkly. **

**"Tell me about it," Shannon glanced out the window and watched Sayid get into the car behind them. She already felt guilty.**

**How easy it would be to apologize to him. Then he could apologize and everybody would be happy. **

**"Stupid pride," She muttered. **

**AN: All right, I tried to introduce Jacey as best as I could. As some old guy once said in a movie I don't remember, 'The best is yet to come.' I know this seems boring right now cuz I'm explaining about everyone and describing the scenery but bear with me. You'll like it. I hope. If you haven't guessed, this is S/OC and it would help if you read my previous story…(trails off) ah, just ignore me. Review, review!**


	3. Fun in the Sun

**AN: (eyes boggle) Wow. So many reviews. This is so happy. This is so exciting. Off I go then!**

**JerseyGrl00320- Yay for Jack and Kate. I'm glad you like it so far. **

**Kballgetlost- Aw…you'll like my OCs. They're as amusing as the others, I can assure you.**

**Stahlfan125- Oh really? Ya learn something knew everyday. Shooner? (looks warily) I don't mind it too much, I've read too much Marmalade Boy for that to bug me, lol.**

**Regan Trinity- Hehe. Gryphinwyrm7 (my bro) was like, 'they're not together yet? I would've thought they'd be married by now.' And I was like, 'well if they were, that'd totally take the fun out of my fic!' lol**

**Natalie- Will do! (hugs Jack and Kate)**

**Pink Pinker- I'm glad you like it so much! The Jateness is very fun to write. I've got some great stuff for them planned.**

**Sugr4sawyer- Oh, you like Jacey? I'm so glad, I'm a little concerned about introducing my OC, scared that people won't like her…eh. Ah! Now I remember! You reviewed my Chuckie Cheese story, right? One of my odd moments of insanity, writing that thing….lol.**

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- Oh Jack's gonna have some fun responses, I can guarantee that, hee hee. I'm having a great time writing this, and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Amethyst Prongs- Ooh, pretty username. I totally agree. Sawyer is required at every party function otherwise it's no fun! Kate can't really dumpJack when she's not exactly together with him. And anyway, I'd be sad if she dumped him. She can't have Sawyer! Sawyer's mine!**

**Non-damsel- I was wondering when you'd review me, lol. I considered writing this without Jacey and Angela…but I just can't. I love them too much. And I put Shayid in it, see? (even though they're kind of…in a fight…)**

**Suspencer- Wow, that's an amazing idea. I'll have to consider this. (looks at Jack interestedly.) (Jack looks nervous)**

**Siri's gurl- Well you didn't expect them to ride off in the distance and live happily ever after, did you? (everyone shouts, YES!) Well…(tries to think of something to say) Eh. Don't worry, I have evil things for them planned too. They won't be left out.**

**Whirlwind-2005- In response to your other review, you're a very perceptive person. And no, Elizabeth isn't black, she's Irish, I put that in the description! (I put that Robbins was black when I first introduced him) In response to this…heh. Thanks, that makes feel very happy. I don't know if Robbins and Elizabeth will be here or not, I haven't decided.**

**Eliza4892- It's a fun concept. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Skyblue266- It's a comin'!**

**Lindsay- Hurley, you sly devil you, lol. We'll have Shayid, but I have to torture them both first. **

**Artistgirl727- Oh good, I'm glad I can respond to you! First off, I really want to apologize. I am so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault, and I feel terrible. Please forgive me, I originally wanted to try and keep you out of my punishment but Dad did that without me knowing. I am really sorry, please know that I truly value this friendship and I am sincerely sorry for all the trouble I caused. Robbins and Elizabeth probably won't be in it, but I haven't decided for sure.**

**Little Tussi- Here it is!**

**Gamechamp85- Okey doke!**

**Freckles-101- Oh, you liked my Jacey/Sawyer scene? Then you'll like this chapter, I guarantee it. **

**Disclaimer- Lost isn't mine, so leave me alone about it.**

**After showing each of them to their rooms, Hurley walked to his den and sat down in his favorite chair. He leaned back feeling very pleased with himself. It was going to be a great month.**

**"HURLEY!"**

**He winced, knowing the distinct voice came from Jacey. She caught on fast.**

**Jacey slammed open the door and stalked toward Hurley's chair.**

**"Hiya Jacey," Hurley said. "Having fun breaking my doors and scaring the help?"**

**Jacey ignored him. "_Why_," She demanded. "Is my room right next to Sawyer's?"**

**Hurley shrugged. "Coincidence?" He tried.**

**Jacey gave out a laugh. "Oh, that's what I'd think too. If, Sawyer's room wasn't right next to Kate's as well."**

**"Really," Hurley said trying not to laugh, but finding it difficult to do so.**

**"Mmhm," Jacey narrowed her hazel eyes. Her eyes were rather fascinating, they changed from hazel to gray, to green, dependant on her mood. **

**"And Jack's is next to Kate's," she continued. "Across from us, is Claire's room. 'Coincidentally' Charlie's is next to hers. Shannon and Sayid's room are also next to each other."**

**Hurley grinned at her.**

**"Who are you trying to pull?" Jacey snarled. **

**Hurley shrugged again. "Did you know that Charlie and Claire have been living together for a year, and they're still not together?"**

**"That's nice," Jacey ignored his comment. "But it's not the point--"**

**"You guys are seriously pathetic," Hurley told her. "I figured you all needed a push. A shove."**

**"A push to what?" Jacey asked testily.**

**Hurley gave a nonchalant shrug. He stood and glanced out the window. **

**"You should go to the pool, Jacey, that's where everyone else is."**

**Knowing that she wouldn't get anymore out of him, Jacey stomped out of his den. She walked down the hallway, went down the stairs, and came to the hallway.**

**It was beautiful, decorated in a Mexican style, with adobe-like walls and Aztec-like decorations. Jacey opened the door to her room and stepped inside.**

**Hurley had spared no expense. The room was a pale blue ocean theme, with dolphin sculptures on the nightstand. There were two beds, Jacey's and Angela's, and a bathroom as well. It really was a _nice_ room.**

**"Did Mr. Hurley give us another room?" Angela looked up from her magazine. She was reclining on her bed, clearly relaxed.**

**"No," Jacey said grumpily as she flopped on her bed. **

**"Good," affirmed Angela. "I like this room."**

**Jacey waved a hand in the air. "The room's fine, it's just the location…"**

**Angela shrugged. "I'm hot, Mom, let's go swimming." **

**Jacey grunted and Angela took this as a yes. The two of them dug into their bags for their swimsuits. Angela took out a pretty tropical one-piece while Jacey got out an elegant black two-piece as well as a dark red sarong. **

**As Jacey moved her hands to take off her shirt, she noticed the wall moving.**

**What the…**

**The wall split, and Sawyer poked his head inside interestedly. He grinned at her. **

**"Well, what do you know," he smirked. "This room is adjoined."**

**Jacey, at the end of her rope, stalked over to the wall. She glared at him for a second and deftly shut it with a loud snap. **

**"Ain't that sweet," He laughed. "She missed me."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Claire's room had a pale yellow theme, with a rocking chair and crib as well as her bed. Aaron was restless, wanting to go outside and enjoy the sunshine. Claire slipped on a pretty baby blue one-piece as well as her hat and the two of them ventured forth outside. **

**The pool was huge, roughly bigger than she and Charlie's apartment. It had the works, three waterslides, a fountain, a little 'island' in the middle, a deep end, a shallow end, a diving board, a hot tub to the side, and white lawn chairs surrounding the whole place. Aaron gurgled happily.**

**Shannon of course, had discovered the pool first. She was wearing a red bikini and tanning on one of the lawn chairs. Claire waved merrily and Shannon waved back. **

**Claire took a seat and rubbed sun block on Aaron's chest. "Isn't it nice here?" she asked conversationally to Shannon.**

**"Mm," Shannon murmured. She turned over to Claire's side and grinned. **

**Other people were coming into the pool. Kate and Jack entered, as well as Charlie and Sawyer. **

**As Jack sat down on a lawn chair, Kate glanced at him. "Aren't you gonna swim with me?" she asked playfully.**

**Jack shrugged. "I don't really swim."**

**Kate arched an eyebrow. "We're in Hawaii. Of course we're gonna swim. What'd you think we'd do?"**

**Jack shrugged again. "You can if you want," he offered.**

**Kate frowned, clearly not happy. Here he went again, not relaxing. They were in Hawaii. Hawaii was the relaxation state.**

**Well then, she'd just have to show him how to relax, now wouldn't she. **

**Kate dived gracefully into the pool and started plotting.**

**XXXXXX**

**Walt and Angela were having a good time. Vincent wasn't allowed in the pool, but it didn't stop the dog from sitting right next to it. Walt would toss a beach ball and Angela would thwack it to the dog and Vincent would bop it back to them. It was an amusing game. But amusement doesn't last long for eleven-year-olds.**

**"Let's go to the deep end," Walt suggested. Angela bit her lip.**

**"Ummm…" She looked unhappy. "I don't really know how to swim."**

**Walt blinked.**

**"I like the pool, I just don't want to go to the deep end, because I can't keep my head above the water," She explained, hanging her head as if this were something to be ashamed of.**

**"I could teach you," Walt said. Vincent panted heavily.**

**Angela didn't look sure.**

**"And Charlie could help too," Walt said promptly. Charlie turned, hearing his name. **

**"Who said my name?" He asked.**

**"Angela doesn't know how to swim," Walt explained patiently. "Wanna help teach her?"**

**Charlie immediately puffed up. "I'll have you know that I'm the best bloody swimmer in Europe." He slipped into the water.**

**Angela looked at him wide-eyed. "Really?"**

**"Not really, but I'd still say I'm pretty good," Charlie grinned at her cheerfully. **

**So the two of them took Angela to the deep end and started to teach.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Kate, meanwhile, had swam underwater all the way to the other end of the pool. She had then quietly hoisted herself out of the water and was sneaking up behind Jack's chair. Jack was in the middle of a book, and did not notice her.**

**Kate smiled and took hold of the lawn chair.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Ain't you gonna come in Jace?" Sawyer shouted to Jacey. Jacey was chatting with Shannon and Sawyer was enjoying himself in the pool.**

**Jacey gave him a withering glare. "No," She snarled. "Not while you're in the pool." **

**Suddenly, there was a loud splash. Jacey, Shannon, and Sawyer's head turned simultaneously and they saw Kate tipping the chair containing Jack into the pool. **

**Kate was cracking up. Jack looked annoyed, but very playfully so. "You're gonna get it now," He yelled at her. **

**Hm. This gave Sawyer an idea.**

**When Jacey and Shannon were done laughing, Jacey stood. "I'm gonna get a drink, want one?" She asked Shannon.**

**"No thanks," Shannon said. She had spotted Sayid entering from across.**

**Jacey went off to the bar. Sawyer got out and followed her.**

**Shannon turned her head interestedly to the two of them. What was Sawyer…?**

**"What are you doing?" She heard Jacey demand. "What's your…hey, HEY! PUT me DOWN! What the hell Sawyer, what do you think you're doing?" **

**Shannon watched as Sawyer emerged carrying Jacey bridal style as she kicked and hit. **

**"Boy it's hot," Shannon observed Sawyer tell Jacey. "Don't you think? How about I cool you off?"**

**"PUT ME DOWN!" Jacey shrieked.**

**"Okay," Sawyer agreed. He then unceremoniously dumped her into the water.**

**There was a loud splash, and then even more giggles from the surrounding people. Jacey popped her head out the water.**

**"You're gonna die tonight Sawyer," She warned.**

**"Ooh, I'm so scared," Sawyer taunted.**

**Shannon blinked. Sayid was right next to her.**

**"Hello," He greeted her.**

**"Hi," She replied stiffly.**

**They looked at each other for a long time till Shannon broke the gaze. **

**"Do you want to talk?" Sayid asked her.**

**"Not really," Shannon said coolly. She felt like such a bitch.**

**There was a small pause. "Well, you know where I am." He them walked off. **

**Damn it. Shannon glared at his retreating figure. She had realized she was no longer mad at him, that all her anger was reserved for herself. **


	4. Formal Attire Required

**AN: This is delightful. I'm really excited about all these reviews. Thank you all so much!**

**Nikki-da-latina- Hehe, I had that scene planned for a while. I couldn't resist.**

**Amethyst Prongs- Isn't he devious? I love Hurley, he freaking rocks. Adjoined rooms…(sighs) I'm having so much fun. My username came from one of my first fics, the main character was named Phoenix Talon, but unfortunately that got deleted. I was super pissed. **

**Stahlfan125- I broke out into giggles when I was writing about Sawyer dumping her into the pool. Puts funny images in your head, don't it?**

**Non-damsel- I'm trying, lol. I'm glad you like it so far. When I first wrote that sentence about the pool being bigger than Claire and Charlie's apartment, I wrote it grammatically incorrect and left it on the computer. My dad saw it and started freaking out and made me fix it. So, I get funny memories when reading that, lol.**

**Suspencer- (laughs) I do believe Jacey and Kate will have something to say about that. We'll see, okay? And I'd love to have Hurley get a woman, but I wouldn't know who. All the other chicks are taken. Oh, and I haven't put Sun and Jin here because…it's a very controversial subject you see. I am one of the very few people who wanted Michael and Sun to get together and was secretly hoping the monster would eat Jin. So I haven't put them in. (yet) **

**Artistgirl727- Oh man, I am so relieved. I was really scared you'd hate me forever. (huggles) Thank you so much! Oh she'll learn, next season anyway. And then we'll have some fun. ;-)**

**Sugr4sawyer- All the comforts of home…hehe. Adjoining rooms. Don't we all love Hurley? Lol**

**Siri's gurl- Don't worry, it's not hopeless yet. Kate is a genius, and Hurley is an evil genius. (like myself, lol) I didn't mention this, but Sayid was wearing white swim trunks and a white button-down shirt that is open all the way. (drools)**

**Regan Trinity- Like a teabag…that is a cool expression. Good luck on yours, sista! **

**Eliza4892- Don't worry, everything will work out. I just have to torture them first, lol.**

**FluteMarcher- Thank you! That means a lot to me.**

**JerseyGrl00320- Yay! People like Jacey! That makes me excited. (and frankly relieved)**

**Lindsay- (claps hands together in excitement) Aw, thank you! I'm really happy about how many people like Jacey, it's hard to introduce her to people who don't already know her. I would be delighted and super excited if you read my other story! Things might make a wee bit more sense. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**Hurley didn't like dinner parties.**

**Dinner was a time of laughter and talking and trying new foods. When one had a formal dinner party there was awkwardness and stuffiness and tight constricting clothes. **

**But his Mama had insisted that he start the month out with a dinner party. "It is formal and will show you were well brought up," She had said firmly over the telephone. Quite frankly Hurley would've been happy if they all wore jeans and T-shirts and ordered a pizza. **

**He decided they would have the stupid dinner and _then_ they could all change into whatever and eat pizza in the basement.**

**So, without further ado, Hurley went outside to tell everyone what was going on. **

**He was greeted with the sight of Shannon trying (and failing) to ignore Sayid, as well as Jacey pouting on her lawn chair, dripping wet. Jack was chasing Kate, with a determined vengeance. Too bad Kate was a better swimmer than he was.**

**"What's going on?" He asked Claire who was observing Charlie teach Angela how to swim with admiration in her eye. **

**"Huh?" Claire broke out of her daze. "Oh, I guess everyone's getting settled in." Claire glanced over to Jacey who was scowling.**

**"Something wrong?" Hurley asked her curiously.**

**"I know I'm a guest and everything, but would it be overusing my invitation if I murdered one of your guests?" Jacey said sourly. **

**Hurley blinked. "Um…yeah, it would."**

**"Dang," She muttered. **

**"Hey dudes!" Hurley yelled out. The pool gradually became quiet, except for Walt and Angela who had learned long ago to ignore whatever the adults said or did.**

**"We're gonna have dinner in about an hour, so you should all go change and stuff." Hurley announced.**

**"Casual dress?" Shannon called to him. Hurley winced.**

**"Unfortunately no, it's formal, many thanks to my mamacita," Hurley said darkly. **

**And with that, Hurley left to prepare. The survivors glanced at each other.**

**Jacey stood up first, and ushered Angela away to their room. Slowly, the rest of them took off to their rooms.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Shannon went into her room and looked around. The room was very flowery; the walls were decorated with beautiful painted exotic flowers. She had already unpacked so she went to her closet and rifled through it. She selected a long spaghetti-strap aquamarine dress. She'd worn it before, and she'd looked stunning in it.**

**That's what Sayid had said. She'd worn it for him.**

**Not that she was wearing it for him _now._ She just…liked it a lot. It accentuated her hair. **

**Her cheeks flushed. She quickly changed into it and put her hair up into a soft roll. **

**She peeked out the door. No one else had left yet. **

**Sayid's door was also closed.**

**She decided to wait in her room till others came out. She didn't need an escort or anything, she would simply feel more comfortable if she left with everyone else.**

**XXXXXX**

**Claire had changed into a pretty short yellow dress. Around her neck was a delicate butterfly necklace. Charlie had given it to her last Christmas. She had left her hair down and was busily changing Aaron. He squirmed, laughed, and tried to grab the wavy tendrils of her hair. She dressed him in black pants and a white button-down shirt. He looked so handsome.**

**She smiled. Charlie had bought these clothes for him. **

**She half-wondered if Charlie was ready yet. She shook her head briskly and started combing her hair again. **

**XXXXXX**

**Kate had slipped on an elegant long black dress. Kate didn't usually wear dresses, but Hurley had thoughtfully left one in her closet. Anyway, it wasn't such a bad dress. It was slim and fit her nicely, and didn't puff out or have those annoying bell sleeves. It sparkled prettily when the light hit it. **

**She put her hair up into a gentle bun, and stepped outside. Jack was waiting for her.**

**"Hey," She greeted him. Jack looked especially good in his black suit.**

**"Hey," He replied. He smiled. "You look…great."**

**"Thanks," Kate said. Great? Great could mean so many things. Great as a friend, great as a woman…**

**Stupid Jack. Why did he have to be so subtle?**

**XXXXXXX**

**Great was certainly a mild understatement, Jack thought. Kate looked drop-dead gorgeous and it took a lot of self-control to not start drooling.**

**They stood there quietly. Jack sneaked glances at her. He wanted to kiss her, very badly in fact, but he was resisting as best as he could. **

**He stepped toward her. Kate looked half-surprised but didn't move. But before anyone could do anything, a loud shouting broke the silence.**

**"HEY! Did I say you could come into my room? Huh? As a matter of fact, I did not! Get out, get out!"**

**"Jeez, Jace, just wanted to comment on how good you looked!"**

**"I don't need your comments! Out, out, OUT!"**

**Through the door a disgruntled looking Jacey shoved Sawyer out the door. Sawyer was also wearing a suit, and an obnoxious smirk seemed to complete the ensemble. Jacey was practically fuming.**

**But Sawyer was right; she did look beautiful. She was wearing a dark red long dress with black trim with embroidered Chinese dragons. Her hair was also up, but had a few strands cascading down her shoulders. **

**Angela popped out giggling. She was wearing a nice blue dress, simple but pretty in itself. **

**Sayid stepped out. "What's all the noise?" He asked. At that moment, Shannon came out of her room. They looked at each other, and Shannon dropped her gaze. Sayid was incredibly handsome in his dark suit. **

**There was another silence, but it didn't last long. Sawyer whispered something inappropriate in Jacey's ear which sent her into a fury, whacking him across the chest with her purse. **

**Charlie and Claire came out at the same time. They smiled at each other and Aaron giggled happily. **

**"Shall we?" Charlie said to the rest of the group. There was a murmur of assent, and they all started down to the dining room.**

**XXXXXX**

**"If there's assigned seating I'm dumping you off a cliff," Jacey warned Hurley as they entered the room. **

**Hurley laughed. "First, I'd like to see you try," Hurley grinned. "But second, there's no assigned seating. Sit wherever you want."**

**Somehow unfortunately, they all ended up next to each other, Jack next to Kate, Claire next to Charlie, Sayid next to Shannon, and Jacey next to Sawyer. Angela deserted her mother to go to the far end of the table to sit with Walt. **

**Shannon fiddled with her fork. She looked up at Sayid. She tapped him on the shoulder.**

**Sayid immediately turned. "Yes?"**

**Shannon sighed a little bit. "I'm--I'm sorry," she said softly. She really had missed him.**

**"I am too," Sayid replied. "Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?"**

**Shannon blushed but smiled just the same. "You look good too."**

**Jacey was watching them. Peachy. Everything was happy in Sayid-and-Shannon Land. While she--**

**"Drop dead, Sawyer," She sulked.**

**"I didn't say anything!" Sawyer exclaimed. **

**Dinner was long, with people talking and laughing, but not really displaying their true colors. When the dessert was finally served, Hurley stood.**

**"Okay guys," He shouted. "That didn't end soon enough. Get into your casual stuff and we'll party in the basement.**

**That sounded fine to everyone. **


	5. Closet Love

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Cookies for all!**

**Regan Trinity- Silly Jacey, lol. She's so funny, I have as much fun writing about her as you do reading about her.**

**Siri's gurl- EVERYBODY CONGA! Yeah, that's enough coffee for me. I will use that, just for you, lol.**

**Stahlfan125- I'm glad that Jacey and Sawyer are cracking you up. (pinches their cheeks) They're so cute! Denial for Claire, lol. She and Jacey should start a club, lol.**

**JerseyGrl00320- Y'know, that line was a big hit. Technically, Sawyer and Jacey both interrupted the kiss, but don't worry, they'll pay for it. **

**(Jacey and Sawyer look nervous)**

**Lindsay- Oh, thank you! I worry constantly about capturing Sawyer's character. I have a very critical brother (Gryphinwyrm7) who criticizes me about it a lot, which is good. Yay for Shayid.**

**Eliza4892- Aw, thanks! I worked very hard to make her amusing. I'm so pleased at how many people like her.**

**Evageline Griffindor- (sighs) This chapter will have Michael in it, and Sun as well. I'm still not sure what to do about Jin.**

**Pink Pinker- Subtle is, as subtle does. Silly Jack. We love him so much, lol.**

**Non-damsel- Oh, now that I know Jin's reasoning for attacking Michael (never quite forgave him for that) I can sort of tolerate him. I still wish for Michael/Sun though. (nervous grin)**

**Amethyst Prongs- Heh heh. Wait till you meet Jacey's daughter, she is queen of evilness.**

**Artistgirl727- I'm too lazy to be mad at anyone! I was so terrified you'd hate me, and I was wracked with guilt. Heck, I'm still guilty. (huggles) **

**Suspencer- Hee hee, I will always be an avid Mun fan, even if they got back together. (sighs sadly)**

**AN2: By the way, I would like to thank Regan Trinity for coming up with the hilarious situations in this chapter. If you have time, and are a fan of X-Men, please read her fics, they're pretty awesome.Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- Look Ma, no Lost!**

**"Alphabetically, by twos?" Jacey replied sarcastically to Hurley as she walked out of her room. Hurley had come up with a new excuse for the room arrangement.**

**"Yeah!" Hurley tried. "You know, Charlie, Claire; Jack, Kate; Sayid, Shannon…"**

**"It doesn't work that way!" Jacey sputtered. She'd changed into dark blue jeans and a low-cut black top that revealed her delicate shoulders.**

**Shannon stepped out of her room. She was wearing a silver metallic tube top and a black crocheted poncho over it. She also wore a dark red miniskirt. Claire then joined them, wearing a short dark blue dress with spaghetti straps. Kate wore black pants and an earthy colored top with no sleeves. **

**They were all gathered in the hallway, waiting to hear what Hurley was going to have them do. **

**"We'll party," Hurley said grinning. "Downstairs in the basement. We got T.V, music, a live D.J, pizza, beer…"**

**"Bedtime," Jacey and Michael said at the same time. Immediately, Angela and Walt started whining and protesting.**

**"I have an idea," Claire spoke up. "Why don't they watch Aaron in my room? There's a T.V in there, and they can order up pizza and soda, or whatever they want."**

**"Spot on," Charlie agreed promptly. Michael agreed as well, as did Jacey, with extreme reluctance.**

**Angela and Walt didn't look particularly happy with this arrangement, but it was better than being sent to bed. They trotted off to Claire's room and shut the door.**

**"Okay, now that that's settled, let's go," Hurley beamed as he lead the way. At that moment, Sawyer sauntered out of his room, fashionably late. He grinned at Jacey and opened his mouth to speak, but Jacey interrupted him.**

**"Say anything, you die," Jacey warned. Sawyer snickered.**

**They started down to the basement.**

**XXXXXX**

**Angela took a bite of pizza. Walt was sitting on the bed, watching T.V with a slightly glazed look in his eye. Both were extremely bored.**

**"There's nothing to do," Angela sighed. Aaron had already fallen fast asleep. **

**Walt turned. "We can see if Hurley has any movies," He suggested.**

**"Blech," Angela grimaced. "Movies are boring. All you do is sit around and watch stuff happen. I'd rather have stuff happen than just watch it."**

**"We could spy on the party," Walt suggested again.**

**"Nah, your dad or my mom would catch us and then we'd have to go to bed." Angela shot that idea down too.**

**They sat there, utterly bored. Then, Angela came up with something positively evil.**

**"I know," She grinned.**

**XXXXXX**

**Hurley's guarantees were true, the party had everything. The D.J played everything from country to rap, from blues to hip-hop. There was enough food to feed a small army, and plenty of room for dancing. Shannon and Claire used this to their advantage.**

**Jacey and Kate didn't really dance. They sort of stood there, eating and pretending to talk to each other. They stood next to each other awkwardly.**

**Jacey glanced at Kate. She had never quite forgiven her for making out with Sawyer. Not that—that—she _cared_ or anything, but—it was wrong to lead Jack on like that! Yeah, that's it. Definitely wrong. **

**Charlie furtively walked up to them. "Hey, uh, could I talk to you guys for a sec?" he asked, his eyes darting about.**

**They looked at each other. "Okay, shoot." Jacey said.**

**"Not here," Charlie said mysteriously. Raising their eyebrows, the two of them followed him to a separate room.**

**"All right," Charlie said nervously. He cleared his throat. "I want your professional opinions as…women. What do you think of this?" He withdrew a small dark velvet box. He opened it, and revealed a beautiful gold ring, with a small diamond. **

**"Wow," Kate commented. "It's beautiful." She grinned at Charlie.**

**"Holy crap," Jacey exclaimed. "That—that there's an engagement ring!" **

**"Shhhhhh!" Charlie hissed placing his hand on her mouth. "Don't have to announce it to the whole bloody house."**

**"You're gonna ask Claire to marry you?" Kate squealed. **

**"Yeah…" He glared at them. "What do you want to make of it?" **

**"Awwwww," They said at the same time. **

**"When?" Jacey grinned.**

**"At the opportune moment," Charlie answered. He fingered the box, and then stuffed it in his pocket. **

**"Why doesn't Shannon know?" Kate asked curiously. Charlie snorted.**

**"_Shannon_? Shannon can't keep her bloody mouth shut, that's why Shannon doesn't know!"**

**They grinned at each other and started back to the other room. Kate sighed and stared into space. Jacey looked at her.**

**_Aw, _she thought. _I think somebody's a little envious. _**

**Jacey caught Sawyer's eye. _Hmph. _**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Mom! Mom!"**

**Jacey's head shot up. "Angela?" She asked cautiously. **

**"I'm trapped in the closet! Come quick!"**

**Jacey ran out of the basement and opened the hall closet door. "Angela?" She called out.**

**She stepped inside. Puzzled she looked around. **

**Without warning, the door slammed behind her.**

**XXXXXXX**

**A pretty slow song took up the beat. Shannon and Sayid went together, and Jack awkwardly asked Kate to dance.**

**Angela casually sauntered into the party. "Mr. Sawyer!" She called out delightfully. **

**"Yeah?" Sawyer narrowed her eyes. "I thought your mom banished you from the party."**

**"My mom's stuck in a hall closet," Angela said gleefully. **

**Sawyer cocked an eyebrow. "O-okay," was all he said. **

**"Help me get her out?" Angela asked innocently.**

**"Whatever," Sawyer replied uneasily. He had a bad feeling about this. **

**The two of the walked up from the basement and into the hallway. Sawyer opened the hall door, already thinking if nasty things to say…**

**Before he could blink, Walt appeared out of nowhere and Angela and he shoved Sawyer into the closet and slammed the door. **

**Angela smiled satisfactorily. Walt looked up at her in admiration. "I'd never have guessed you would be this evil," He informed her.**

**She grinned. "It's a family trait," She said. **

**XXXXXXX**

**"ANGELA RUTH CHAMBERS! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" **

**Jacey was beyond furious. She had no idea her daughter was capable of this deviousness. **

**"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Jacey shouted. Sawyer gave her a cynical look.**

**"Oh of course now she'll let us out, since she's got so much incentive." He said sarcastically. **

**"Don't push it buster," Jacey snarled. "This is my daughter's idea of fun."**

**"My idea of fun too," Sawyer grinned. Jacey elbowed him in the stomach. **

**"Very funny," She sneered. "But if you don't mind, I want to get out of here!"**

**"That'll be a neat trick," Sawyer said, still in his sarcastic way. "Unless you've got a door knob somewhere hidden in your back pocket."**

**The closet had one doorknob, which was the one on the outside. **

**Jacey growled under her breath.**

**XXXXXXX**

**The lights had dimmed, creating a 'romantic' mood. Hurley was very pleased with himself. Shannon and Sayid had absolutely no space between them, and rumor had it that Jacey's kid had locked Sawyer and she in a closet. He'd have to commend her on that. **

**Except… Hurley frowned. Jack and Kate were dancing, but were at least two arm-lengths apart. Sheesh, what was this, a junior high dance?**

**Hurley very _casually_ walked to the center of the room where Jack and Kate were. He 'accidentally' bumped into Kate. **

**Kate stumbled and Jack grabbed her to keep her steady. They were closer now. A _lot _closer.**

**Hurley grinned.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jacey sank to the floor, the picture of despair. She groaned. **

**"It's official," She grumbled, face in her arms. "I'm stuck in a closet thanks to the daughter I rescued from an adoption center, and I'm with the person I hate."**

**"Cheers," Sawyer said taking a sip from his glass. He'd brought it with him. **

**Jacey grabbed the glass from him and took a gulp. She handed it back to him. **

**Sawyer examined the glass critically. "Gee, thanks, you left me one sip." He said.**

**Jacey stared at him. She groaned again and banged her head against the wall.**

**"Why me, why me, why me?" She cried out.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Walt?" Michael asked his son. "What are you doing, I thought you were in Claire's room." **

**Walt shifted guiltily. "We wanted some fresh air!" Angela piped up. She gave him and Sun an innocent smile. **

**Sun looked at her. "Do you know where your mother is?" She asked pleasantly.**

**Angela blinked. "Can't say that I know," She said thoughtfully. She smiled at her again.**

**The 'I'm so innocent' façade didn't work on Sun. Her eyes swiveled to the closet that they were standing in front of. **

**"Are you…" Sun trailed off. "Guarding something?"**

**"We are not guarding anything," Angela stated. **

**"Are you trapping something in there?" Michael asked.**

**"We are not trapping anything," Angela stated again.**

**Sun glanced at Michael. "Are you trapping _someone_?" Sun asked specifically.**

**Crap. There was no way out of that question. "Trapping is a relative word," Angela stalled. Walt nodded.**

**Sun gently pushed them away from the closet. She started to open the door.**

XXXXXXX 

**"Trapped in a small confined space with a guy I hate," Jacey commented dully. "What did I do to deserve this?"**

**"Think of it this way," Sawyer suggested. "Maybe it's not a punishment for you, but a reward for me." He smiled at her wolfishly.**

**Jacey glared at him. "Thanks Sawyer, that makes me feel so much better." **

**XXXXXXX**

**Jack stared at Kate. Here it was again. That indescribable urge to kiss Kate again. **

**"Kate…" He started. Kate looked at him.**

**He tried to speak but his vocal chords seem to have melted. He couldn't say what he wanted to say. **

**"Oh for the love of God, would you just bloody kiss her already?" Charlie said. All eyes were now on them.**

**Jack and Kate smiled at each other. Without further ado, Jack obliged. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Sawyer was watching her she could feel it. She tried not to look at him. It was tremendously difficult, there wasn't much to concentrate on in a small closet.**

**Sawyer started toward her. Jacey realized with horror, she couldn't really move away. She also realized, with equal horror, that she didn't really want to either.**

**The door opened. Sun and Michael stared at them. **

**"Did we…interrupt something?" Michael asked.**

**"NO." Jacey promptly stood and raced out of that closet. Angela stared at her guiltily.**

**"H-hi Mom," She said pleasantly. Jacey glared at her. **

**"From now on, whatever you enjoy doing, is prohibited for the next three centuries," Jacey said with cool determination. Angela smiled, she didn't care how long she was grounded, it was _worth _it.**

**"Same to you," Michael said to Walt. Walt didn't care much either, it was amusing to Angela. He liked amusing Angela.**

**Jacey wanted to storm off to her room, but instead she headed back down to the party. Sawyer, after smiling at Angela, followed.**


	6. Dealing Out the Cards

**AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I can't wait for the second season! I wish it were fall!**

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- Hehe, I'm glad you liked it! I just love the Jateness, don't you?**

**HarshReviewer- Wow. When I first read this, I was shocked. Then upset, then angry, then terribly depressed. I consulted my Bible and as always, it managed to say the perfect thing, so now I'm pumped up to write. First off, I always write in bold. I always have, and I always will. It's a force of habit that I have no desire to change. Secondly, you called Jacey a 'childish avatar' and a 'monstrous Mary Sue.' This story is a light-hearted fanfic. I did not delve deep into her past and character as I did in 'What to Get the Man who has Everything.' I'm not working to make her 'real' I'm working to make her amusing to the reviewers and myself, all of which, except you, enjoy her immensely. Calling my characters 'background noise' also stung a bit too, because, once again, I worked very hard to develop them in my previous story. All I wanted for this is to have a bit of fun. If you want me to delve into her sad past and try and show all of her sides, then that would take about twenty chapters and people would stop reading out of sheer boredom. You don't think Jacey and Sawyer's relationship is 'cute' well that's your opinion you go ahead and think that. I have over fifteen reviewers who disagree. More importantly, the two of them make me laugh. I'm still not sure why you hate her so much. You urge me to continue, I urge you to continue reading this as well, because as much as some reviewers (specifically you, I have never gotten a negative reviewer before) bring me down, I will listen to them and consider their suggestions. I also urge you to read my previous fic, which is all about Jacey (as much as you seem to hate her now, I'm still not clear on _why_) her character, and her background. On a final note, I write to amuse myself and no one else, though more often than not others are amused. I love writing, it's my passion, and I love Jacey, she's as real to me as a sister and I will continue to write her in this story and in other stories as well. **

**Stahlfan125- I love Angela to bits, she's so evil. She's like a younger me, lol.**

**Suspencer- Heh. Seemed like a Charlie thing to do. Now if only he'd kiss Claire…**

**Artistgirl727- (takes deep breath) Okay, much better. (huggles back) The closet was all Regan. She came up with that, and it made me crack up so badly I had to stop talking. Soon? Soon is all relative, my dear. (cackles evilly) I can't wait for chapter nine!**

**Siri's gurl- All day? Poor thing. Here's another chapter. Oh, and I love it when other authors use my characters. (see Non-damsel's fic or Artistgirl727's) So I have absolutely no problem with that. Just ask permission, which you did, so you may. I read and reviewedyour story and it made me laugh, so I do hope you'll have it up soon!**

**Eliza4892- I imagine that Angela and Walt would make quite the terrible twos, lol.**

**Jerseygrl00320- Hurley seems to be full of these accidents. (their room arrangements, etc.) Match him up with Jin? (thinks) Didn't he ask Jin to pee on his leg? Real romantic. Eh, anyway I don't write slash. Or…polar bear matching up. (blinks as concept comes to mind) I'll try and think of something. **

**Lindsay- I'm glad you read it! People who understand Jacey's character more will understand this fic better. I think. I really don't know the answer to your second question, as I said, this fic doesn't really coincide with the other one…I guess she's just stubborn. We'll have to be patient, lol.**

**Whirlwind-2005- I come up with them randomly or from my bro Gryphinwyrm7 (he's in Madagascar, sniff sniff) or from my sis Regan Trinity. **

**Kballgetlost- Hehe, she said Jacey so wants Sawyer!**

**Jacey: Do not!**

**Me: Do too!**

**Jacey: Do not!**

**Me: Do too!**

**Jacey: Do (thinks) What were we arguing about?**

**Me: Something about Sawyer.**

**Jacey: That jerk…(goes off in immature rant)**

**Me: (rolls eyes)**

**Really pissed off person- (otherwise know as my sis) Thanks. That makes me feel better. (huggles)**

**Hooked- I'm glad you like it. (looks excited about new reviewer) I'll try and put more Shayid in it.**

**Non-damsel- Don't worry, they're gonna play poker soon, and that should be really interesting. (Cheshire cat grin) MICHAEL AND SUN! MICHAEL AND SUN! If you think about it, Michael and Sun were walking away from the party towards their rooms…use your imagination. Anywho, I'll try and think of some (subtle) romance stuff for them. **

**Amethyst Prongs- Isn't she? Kudos for Angela! (Angela takes a bow) Hm…they're eleven…but anything's possible. ;-)**

**JorInTheBox- Another new reviewer! Yippee! I'm so delighted that, well, most of you like Jacey. Yippee! Don't worry, this chappie will have plenty of Sawyer. (Cheshire cat grin)**

**Nolah- _Another_ new reviewer? This is so exciting. There are so many reunion fics out there, I really wanted to make a unique one. **

**Lostelf76- Ack! Another new reviewer! (jumps for joy) (huggles Hurley and Charlie)**

**AN2: Oh my goodness, that was a lot of writing. But I love it so please continue to review people!**

**Disclaimer- Those bloody geniuses Damon Lindelof and J.J. Abrams own Lost, not me. **

**Working up all the nerve Charlie could possibly muster, he headed over towards Claire. She was laughing with Shannon near the pool table where Hurley and Sawyer were facing off playing pool. **

**He was nervous. Not the good kind of nervous, the happy excited kind of nervous when you stood on stage before a roaring crowd, knowing you're about to rock their world. This kind of nervous was an awful gut-wrenching kind of nervous, one that squeezed his heart ice-cold. The kind of nervous knowing that if she said no, he would either throw up, die, or wish he was back on the island being chased by a polar bear. **

**"Claire—could I talk to you for a second?" He said. His voice sounded calm. How come he felt like he was about to collapse?**

**Claire turned and looked happy to see him. "Sure," she said smiling. Shannon backed off, only slightly though. **

**"Look," Charlie started. "We've—we've been friends a long time, and—I really love Aaron." _And I love you, but I'm too much of a bloody coward to say so._**

**Claire listened attentively. "I know," Her face broke out into a grin. "He loves you too."**

**"And also--" Charlie started but a sudden hush came over the crowd. Both of them turned to the pool table. Sawyer was grinning at Jacey.**

**"I don't know how to play pool," Jacey said testily. She smirked challengingly. "But I'd kick your ass at poker."**

**Sawyer laughed derisively. "Oh ho ho, I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with ya there, sweet cheeks. I have never lost a poker game."**

**"Then you'll probably take losing pretty badly," Jacey informed him. "I've been playing since I was six."**

**"All right then, let's me and you play a game." Sawyer sauntered over to the card table. Hurley moved it to the middle of the room.**

**"We should make bets," Sawyer said. "Y'know, a wager over the game."**

**Jacey blinked. "All right then, you're on." She grinned. "What's the terms?"**

**"Well," Sawyer said thoughtfully. He considered, then smirked. "I win, you stay one night in my room."**

**A resounding 'ooooooh' came from the survivors. Jacey looked flushed and almost scared, but she said confidently, "You're on!"**

**"But if I win," Jacey said. She then thought. "You--" Something popped into her head. "have to be dunked in a giant pot of shaving cream and clam chowder!"**

**The survivors burst out laughing. The bet was random and odd, asonly Jacey could be, but Sawyer agreed. Both were quite confident in their abilities at poker.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"This should be good," Kate commented. Jack smiled and put his arm around her. Kate's smile disappeared.**

**"Jack--" She said unhappily. **

**"What is it?" Jack asked concerned. **

**"I'll have to leave you at some point," Kate struggled to say. "They'll find me and then I'll be running again…"**

**Jack took her face in her hands. "Why can't I run with you?" He asked softly.**

**Kate looked down. "Because I have to run alone."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sawyer lit a cigarette. He looked thoughtful as Jacey dealt out the cards. "Hey Hurley, whatever happened to that Preacher-man Robbins?"**

**"Yeah, and Elizabeth too!" Jacey chimed in.**

**Hurley looked disappointed. "I invited them and everything, but they 'politely declined.'"**

**"Too bad," Sawyer sighed. "Robbins was one helluva a poker player."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jack was looking anguished. Kate wanted to cheer him up. "You wanna play pool?" She asked.**

**Jack looked at her. "You play pool?"**

**"Of course I play pool," Kate scoffed. "What self-respecting person doesn't play pool?"**

**"I heard that!" Jacey yelled from behind her hand. Sawyer chuckled.**

**"Keep an eye on your hand, sweetheart, I've been known to cheat."**

**Jacey narrowed her eyes. "You do, I kill you," Jacey said turning around to check if there were any mirrors behind her.**

**Meanwhile, Jack and Kate were having a terrific pool game. Kate was winning. Jack had chivalrously let her go first, and nearly all the balls went into their pockets, hardly leaving any for Jack. **

**Kate showed no mercy. Neither did Jacey.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Hurley had a huge big screen TV. Shannon and Sayid had sat down and picked out a video game. Surprisingly, Shannon seemed to have a knack for it.**

**"Don't let me win," She warned Sayid. "I'm good at video games."**

**"Since when do I let you win?" Sayid demanded, but he was grinning.**

**"Whenever we play soccer, you let me win," Shannon informed him. "Which is sort of cute, seeing as I suck at soccer."**

**"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Sayid said, still carrying the façade. Shannon gave up. **

**"See now, I just killed your robot," She commented. "Better get with it Sayid, or all your robots will be dead."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Charlie was slightly peeved about his interruption, but hey, Jacey and Sawyer going at it _was_ interesting. After considering it a bit, he decided a crowded basement party was not the opportune moment he'd been hoping for. **

**He spotted Claire heading upstairs. He followed, already knowing where she was going. **

**Claire opened her room door and stepped inside. Angela was watching T.V with Walt looking very satisfied with herself. She glanced up. **

**"Hi Miss Claire," She whispered. "Aaron's asleep."**

**Claire smiled at Angela and crossed the room. She gazed down at her son in the crib, a look of pure love etched on her face.**

**Charlie watched from the doorway. She was so bloody beautiful. What the hell did he think he was trying to do, asking her to marry a junkie—well, ex-junkie—like him?**

**Claire turned, and smiled at him. He walked over to the crib as well and she stroked her son's head. Aaron stirred slightly in his sleep.**

**"He's such an angel," Claire sighed.**

**"Yeah," Charlie agreed. Words spilled out of his mouth. "He gets that from you."**

**Claire blushed but said nothing. Charlie watched them, mother and son, a wondrous connection. **

**Already, song lyrics were forming in his head.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Beat you," Kate said triumphantly. Jack shook his head, amazed.**

**"I never knew," He said.**

**"Never knew what? That I could beat you?" Kate rubbed it in hard. **

**"No, I never knew that I sucked this badly at pool," Jack returned. They laughed.**

**"Well, here's your consolation prize," Before she could stop herself, Kate leaned over and kissed him. Jack smiled at her when they broke away.**

**"Maybe I should lose more often," He commented.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"You're still letting me win," Shannon complained. "It's no challenge."**

**Sayid looked weirded out. "Actually, you won on your own that time."**

**"Oh." Shannon grinned smugly. "Then you definitely suck!"**

**Sayid gave a _look,_ and she smiled at him. He kissed her. **

**XXXXXX**

**"All you people kissing is distracting me!" Jacey said loudly as couples smooched.**

**"What, you feelin' left out?" Sawyer asked. "Cuz I can help you out on that…"**

**"Shut up and deal your cards," Jacey said.**

**AN: Girl power! Hehe. I'm taking another vote now. Who do you want to win, Jacey or Sawyer? If Sawyer wins, then Jacey has to spend a night in his room, which should be pretty hilarious. And if Jacey wins, then Sawyer has to be dunked into a bowl of shaving cream and clam chowder, which I have no words to describe that. So, vote now! Review! Review!**


	7. It'll be One Helluva Night

**AN: Okay, who spread the rumor I wasn't doing this fic anymore? I was vacation people! I was stuck in a cabin for four weeks without internet access. But luckily, I'M BACK!**

**HarshReviewer- Usually, I do these in order, but I wanted to reply to you first. I read your definition of a Mary Sue and thought about it for a while, because contrary to popular belief I _do_ take people's reviews into consideration. Obviously, you have not read my previous story. If you want to understand Jacey's character more, that would be the place to go. This fanfic is not the best place to begin understanding her character. If you do continue reading, I applaud you, and I will listen to your suggestions. But what I decide for my characters is my own affair.**

**Flamethrower- Usually, I consider myself a pretty even-tempered person. And I always try to stay friendly when responding to my reviewers. However, in your case, I'll make an exception. Listen, you got something to say to me, don't review me. My reviews are strictly story-related, and if you want to call me a bitch for not listening to a review I disagreed with, than find your own way of telling me. If you think I flamed her when I responded to her, well honey, you haven't seen one yet. Actually, I enjoy ALL reviews—even ones I disagree with. And secondly, I don't 'go crying to my sister.' I don't go crying anywhere except to my Bible. My sister says what she wants to say with or without my consent—and for that I love her. Thirdly, I never called her a coward. If you would stick your head out of your rear and distinguish what I said and didn't say, you'd know that. **

**And thanks, I will have a nice day, knowing there are sad, ignorant people in the world like you. **

**Concerned- Yes, my story isn't perfect. I _know_ that. But frankly, I'm tired of trying to explain myself. I'm sure you, and Flamethrower, and HarshReviewer all think I'm an awful ignorant person, and you know what? Think that. I really don't care anymore. I give up trying to get through to you people. Now please stop flaming me or I'll never be able to finish this stupid story.**

**AN2: Okay, I'm back, and I'm more cheerful now, so now I can write. The winner is….SAWYER! Ha, only two people voted for Jacey. That's so sad. But even so, the clam chowder and shaving cream spiel is too good an opportunity to resist. Read on to see what I do. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**The room was quiet. Everyone's eyes were on Jacey and Sawyer. Jacey smiled satisfactorily, and said,**

**"Better get ready to be dunked, Sawyer," She grinned. "Three of a kind." She lay down her hand. They all started to grin.**

**There was an intake of breath. Sawyer barely reacted. He simply smiled. **

**"Sorry, sweetheart," He lay down his hand as well. "My full house beats your three of a kind."**

**Small pause.**

**"Didn't see that one coming," Hurley intoned, breaking the silence. Jacey stared at Sawyer in disbelief.**

**"Oh you gotta be kidding me," She moaned. She slumped against the table and banged her head.**

**"Why me? Why me? Why me?" She wailed.**

**"Pack your bags sweetheart, you're stayin' the night with me," He grinned at her. Just then, Kate noticed something.**

**The tiniest corner of a card was sticking discreetly out of Sawyer's sleeve.**

**Well, well, well. We had a cheater amongst us.**

**For two seconds, Kate considered telling this to Jacey, thinking her reaction would be extremely amusing. But Kate and Jacey had never truly gotten along well, so Kate decided to tell her tomorrow. **

**Hurley clapped his hands. "Okay, guys, party's over," He grinned at all of them. "Bedtime."**

**Apparently all of them were eager to see Jacey pull off her end of the bet.**

**Jacey scowled darkly at Hurley and stomped off to her room to get her things. "I'll be ready in an hour," She snarled as she slammed the door. Charlie gazed at Sawyer in disbelief.**

**"You really want to spend the night with _that_?" Charlie said incredulously. **

**Sawyer shrugged. "I tell ya Chuck, it'll be worth it," Sawyer said promptly. **

**XXXXXX**

**The night was warm and windy, with a light breeze. Claire had opened the window just a bit, after sending Walt and Angela to bed that is. Apparently the two of them had gotten in quite a lot of trouble. **

**She quietly put on her nightgown and climbed into her bed. She was just starting to settle down, when…**

**"WAAAAAH!" Aaron started to wail loudly.**

**Silently groaning, Claire forced herself up and picked up the squirming baby. Her comforting was to no avail, for the baby continued to scream and cry.**

**Within seconds, Charlie had opened the wall that adjoined their rooms.**

"**He all right?" He asked breathlessly. **

**Immediately, Aaron stopped crying. He gave Charlie a toothy grin.**

**"Now he is," Claire smiled at Charlie gratefully. She placed Aaron back in his crib. Charlie started to go back to his room, but he had barely stepped out of the room when…**

**"WAAAAAAHHH!" **

**"Oh dear," Claire sighed. She sat down on a chair. Charlie grabbed another chair and joined her. Aaron's cries subsided.**

**"No worries," Charlie said cheerfully. "I'll just stay here till he falls asleep."**

**Unfortunately, that could take a while. **

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey was not in a good mood. She had had such a perfect hand! She'd so been so confident! How could he win?**

**What's more, what possessed her to agree to stinking bet like that?**

**She had just gotten out of the shower and was rubbing lotion furiously on herself.**

**_Well,_ she thought grimly. _If I'm unpleasant enough, he just might leave me alone!_**

**_Seriously, _she argued with herself. _Has that ever worked in the past?_**

**_No, _she admitted. _But it's no problem. Just act mean and nasty. Undesirable. That's it, undesirable._**

**Angela stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a cotton bathrobe. She looked at her mother, who was wearing a long blue nightdress with Chinese slippers. **

**"Wow, mom!" She said delightedly. "You look pretty. And you smell nice too!"**

**Jacey stared in horror at the lotion she had been smoothing onto her skin. "DAMN IT!" She shrieked running into the bathroom. Before she could do anything, her door burst open.**

**In walked Kate and Shannon, both grinning brightly at her.**

**"Ooh," Shannon smiled at Jacey. "You sure look nice and pretty. Ready for your _night _with Sawyer?"**

**Jacey gave the each an icy glare. "I do this every night," She snapped. "I have trouble breaking habits. Like a horse."**

**Kate didn't say anything, but Shannon started to hum loudly, 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.' Jacey had had about enough.**

**"One more word," Jacey growled low. "I'll kill you both while you sleep!"**

**"Nuh uh, Sayid will protect me!" Shannon fired back. She glanced at Kate.**

**"And quite frankly, I don't think Kate needs protection," she commented. Kate rolled her eyes.**

**"Trust me, Jack begs to differ." **

**Shannon decided to switch the subject back to torturing Jacey. "You got half an hour," Her eyes twinkled. **

**Kate chuckled. "He'll probably be waiting for you, making bets with the guys on how long it'll take him to seduce you."**

**"I'd like to see him try!" Jacey fired back. She really didn't like being ganged up on.**

**"Betcha his shirt's off," Shannon pointed out. Jacey's scowl didn't falter, except for the slight darker color that flushed her face. **

**"There are two beds in each room," Jacey informed them both. "I'll take one bed and just watch T.V all night. No problem."**

**Kate cocked an eyebrow. "You really think Hurley will keep that second bed in there?"**

**XXXXXXXX**

**"He's asleep," Charlie whispered. "I think."**

**"Go ahead," Claire whispered back. "Good night."**

**Charlie carefully crept out of his chair. His hand had barely touched the wall, when Aaron started to whimper. Claire looked apologetic.**

**Charlie smiled at her. "Not a problem," He said. "I like being here with you and Aaron."**

**Claire hated depriving Charlie of a good night's sleep, but she was also equally thankful for her fussy son.**

**XXXXXXX**

**As soon as Kate said that, Jacey went at lightning speed out the door. Sure enough, there was Hurley rolling a bed down the hallway.**

**"FREEZE!" Jacey bellowed. Hurley froze.**

**"'Sup, Jacey?" He said, almost nervously.**

**"Put. The. Bed. Back." Jacey ordered, her tone dangerous.**

**Hurley muttered darkly under his breath and rolled the bed back into Sawyer's room.**

**"Where's Sawyer?" She demanded. Hurley shrugged. **

**"I think I saw him in the bar."**

**XXXXXX**

**Kate was feeling frankly mixed up. She truly did not want to develop feelings for Jack. That would be bad. She was on the run for God's sake! A criminal.**

**She couldn't do this. **

**She needed a drink.**

**Her legs propelled her to the bar. She walked into the dining room and entered through the bar door.**

**The bar was empty, except for the bartender cleaning out the glasses. Also, at the far end sat Sawyer who was casually watching T.V**

**"Didn't expect to see you here, Sawyer," Kate commented.**

**Sawyer barely turned his head. He swiveled slightly in his stool and gave a charismatic grin. **

**"Hey, I'm about to spend the night with the tigress up there," He took a swig of his drink. "I'd 'spect I'd need a few drinks.""**

**Kate took a stool next to him and ordered a drink. Sawyer watched her curiously.**

**"So what you doin' down here?" Sawyer asked her. "Did the good doctor piss you off?"**

**Kate smiled and shook her head. "It's hard to get a reaction out of him," She said.**

**Sawyer snorted. "Last time I checked, he was the one who kissed you a couple hours ago."**

**"I think that was for Charlie's benefit--" she started to say but Sawyer interrupted.**

**"Then you're an idiot," He said promptly. "Anyone could see that guy's like a lovesick puppy to you." He grimaced. "It's _sickening._"**

**Kate shook her head, still not willing to believe. Sawyer sighed impatiently.**

**"Fine, Freckle-face, you want a reaction? I can get him to give a reaction."**

**Kate snorted. "Don't you dare," She warned, lightly shoving him. **

**Sawyer had the innate ability to never listen to warnings. He let her light shove push him off the stool. As he was falling his quick hand grabbed her stool leg and shoved her along with him, pinning her strategically on top of him. **

**At that exact moment, Jacey, Jack, and Hurley opened the door. Jacey looked shocked, outraged, and then tried too put on a 'why should I care?' expression. Jack pulled on his impersonal 'I'm-a-docotr-I-can-cover-up-my-feelings' expression, but Kate could see the corners of his eyes wrinkling, a sure sign he was pissed. Hurley just started laughing. **

**Immediately, Kate kicked Sawyer and scrambled up. "I didn't--" she started. "He--" **

**Jack shrugged and walked out the door. Hurley followed, along with Jacey whose back was unusually stiff.**

**"_Why'd you do that_?" Kate shrieked kicking and hitting Sawyer as hard as she could. **

**Sawyer stood. "I must admit, Freckle-face, it wasn't entirely for your benefit." He said observing Jacey's retreating figure.**

**"Did I mention I hate you?" Kate snarled as she headed out the door.**

**Sawyer shrugged. "You might've." He winced, thinking of his upcoming night and in what a 'fun' mood Jacey'd be in.**

**"Hey bartender, leave the bottle, will ya?"**


	8. One Helluva Night pt II

**AN: Well now, isn't it nice to see the turnout! So far, you all like it (Well, most of you) and I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read it. As for the other un-uber people who seem to have a dislike toward Jacey, who is my sister in all respects but blood, I love writing about her and nothing's gonna change that. So (blows a raspberry) on you. :-D By the way, for my Shayid fans, please be patient, I've got some really uber stuff for them, right now I'm just focusing on Jack/Kate, Claire/Charlie, and Jacey/Sawyer stuff. It's a coming, I promise!**

**Stahlfan125- Yep, Sawyer killed two birds with one stone, lol. Oh he'll have some fun tonight, heh heh. Thank you for sticking with me through my periods of when I was doubting myself as a writer, your support meant a lot to me, more than you'll probably ever know. **

**Kendel17- Thank you! Here's the next chappie!**

**Pink Pinker- My sentiments exactly, lol. Don't worry, hehe. Everyone will get their just desserts, lol.**

**Eliza4892- I had fun writing it, lol. Hope you enjoy this next one!**

**Maddey- Aw, thanks! I work very hard to make their quips sound true to the show. God bless you too!**

**Non-damsel- Withdrawal? Very strange…don't worry, I'm hooking you up with another chapter. **

**Jacey: It's too late for your bad jokes.**

**Me: Aag, need coffee. I love it when Jack covers up his feelings, you can so tell when he does, and it's hysterical. The Jacey-Sawyer night will probably last a bit. I have way too many good ideas for it…**

**Lindsay- Who me? I don't know what's gonna happen, I just watch it all in my head, lol. ;-) (pops popcorn) Actually, it's quite entertaining. Thank you, I'm glad I didn't stop writing. **

**Artistgirl727- I had a very nice vacation, thank you! Who says Jacey didn't win, eh? (wink wink) Ooh! Ooh! I finished the Harry Potter book last night. I was crying at the end. I NEVER cry at books, so this was seriously strange. This is the first book I've ever cried at. **

**Lint- You see my dear, everyone has different definitions of Mary Sues. I do, HarshReviewer did, you obviously do, so now I've stopped listening to advice on how to make my character better. Know why? Cuz my character is just peachy the way she is, that's why. I didn't write this fanfic to improve my writing, I wrote it to make me laugh. I'll write a fic without Jacey when I'm darned good and ready. So, you can take your advice and stick it back where it came from because Jacey is just how I want her, and I have wonderful reviewers who can back me up on this.**

**PucktoFaerie- I have to tell you, after Lint's review, I was about ready to just give up and cancel the whole freaking story. But then I got a review from an author whom I respect and admire (that's you by the way) and it got me all vamped up and ready to write again. So thank you. Oh, I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for what's gonna happen next. Update soon! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost I'm afraid, but I do own Jacey and Angela so NAAAAAAH! Oh, I don't own Aliens either. Freaky movie, ain't it?**

**Jacey was still in her room. Shannon was there as well, half daydreaming, half observing Jacey to make sure she didn't make a break for it. Jacey was glaring furiously at a magazine. She'd come back upstairs in a horrible mood, and Shannon wasn't eager to set her off. Still, it would be very unlike her if she didn't stick it to Jacey a little.**

**"Are you nervous?" Shannon asked with a curious grin.**

**Jacey shot her a nasty glare, which didn't really translate into anything.**

**"I think you are," Shannon added. Jacey's fingers tightened around the magazine's corners.**

**"Nothing to be shy about," Shannon pressed. "I'd be nervous too."**

**Jacey glared at her. "You enjoying yourself?" **

**Shannon smiled. "Yes."**

**"Well, you have fun, because mark my words, vengeance will be mine." Jacey snarled. Shannon smiled again. Huh, Sawyer was right. It was fun to piss off Jacey.**

**XXXXXXX**

**After what Sawyer did, Kate was about ready to burst into Jacey's room and tell her that Sawyer cheated. It would be lovely to wreak vengeance upon him, better yet, wreak Jacey's wrath upon him. But Kate controlled herself. She disliked Jacey just enough to force her to go through her end of the bet. With luck, tomorrow Hurley might enforce that Sawyer go through his part of the bet as well. **

**Kate stared out her window dully. It was just like Sawyer to pull something like that. And it was just like Jack to pretend like he didn't give a damn. But he did.**

**She knew he did.**

**Didn't he?**

**Ah! All this thinking was driving her crazy. She had to stop. She walked over to her bedroom window and opened it. **

**A cool night breeze welcomed her. Kate stood a bit, soaking the coolness in like a sponge, enjoying it. She glanced all around her. She had never liked being in confined spaces. Kate would happily choose to sleep outside rather than a huge feather bed. **

**Though she wouldn't insult Hurley that way, Kate didacknowledge she wanted to go outside. Glancing around, and then realizing that no one would care is she sneaked outside, she pulled herself out the window. **

**It wasn't hard for her. Years of being on the run, and a year of living on 'crap hole island,' as Shannon would put it, taught Kate pure survival skill. The night air was brisk and felt delicious, and the sky was clear. Climbing like a monkey, she easily found the highest point of the mansion. Leaning back, she made herself comfortable and gazed at the stars.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Shannon's watch beeped. Shannon jumped and said, "Time to go! Hour's up!" **

**Jacey scowled. "I just love how you're keeping track of my torments in life," she commented sarcastically.**

**"Don't you?" Shannon said brightly. She pulled Jacey up by the arm and started to drag her out of the room. **

**"Wait!" Jacey yelled. She stalked over to the bookshelf and grabbed three books. **

**Shannon grinned. "You won't need those. I'm sure Sawyer will have your night be good and _busy._" **

**She then dodged a carefully thrown book from Jacey.**

**"Watch my kid, will you?" Jacey ordered. Shannon's smile abated slightly. **

**"I'm not your babysitter," Shannon said annoyed. Jacey started to grin.**

**"Okay, I'll just stay here and watch her," Jacey said starting to perk up. Shannon rolled her eyes. **

**"Fine, fine, I'll watch Angela." There went her night with Sayid. The price of amusement was high.**

**Jacey's scowled again and Shannon marched her to Sawyer's door. Shannon knocked lightly and burst open the door.**

**Jacey closed her eyes for three seconds and then opened them. The room was empty.**

**"Oh, that's too bad, he's not here, gotta go," Jacey covertly ducked under Shannon's arm.**

**Shannon was too quick for her. "Nice try, Jacey. You stay here. I'll go get him." And with that, Shannon skipped off.**

**Jacey grimaced. How had she gotten herself into this again? Oh yeah. Through her stupid pride. **

**Stupid pride.**

**Sighing, she went to the T.V and opened the shelf underneath it. There was only one movie there. **

**Jacey had expected this from Hurley. She also expected the movie to be a smutty romance. To her surprise, the movie was called: ALIENS.**

**Aliens? She'd heard of the movie, but never actually seen it. It had freaked her friend Tatiana out for a while. **

**Hurley had left a supposedly scary movie? Not a romance?**

**Very strange.**

**The door opened. Jacey whirled around to see Shannon dragging a disgruntled Sawyer in. **

**"Jesus, Sticks, I'd have gone myself, I don't need you draggin' me, GET THE HELL OFF!" Sawyer complained.**

**Shannon gave Jacey a toothy grin. "Well have fun, sweet dreams and all that rot," She gave a smirk as she left. "If you're actually going to sleep."**

**The door closed.**

**Ah, shit. Jacey was trapped.**

**Sawyer opened his mouth to say something, but Jacey beat him to it. **

**"Listen up," Jacey announced. "You are going to stay over there." She gestured to the far side of the room.**

**"I'm going to stay over here," She motioned toward the second bed and T.V. **

**"You are not going to cross this boundary unless…" Jacey racked her brains. "I'm lying on the ground bleeding to death."**

**"Excuse me?" Sawyer retorted. "This is _my_ room, ain't it? I can go wherever the hell I want." **

**Well, there was no arguing with that. "I'm going to watch a movie," Jacey said coolly. "Why don't you go to bed," She asked hopefully, but she knew the answer.**

**"Hell, I could use a movie. What movie?" Sawyer wanted to know.**

**Jacey glanced at the cover. "Aliens," She said promptly.**

**Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "Aliens, huh," was all he had to say.**

**"Yeah," Jacey opened the box. "I've never seen it."**

**"You've never seen it?" Sawyer said surprised. "And you want to watch it now?" **

**Before she could answer, he said, "Well now. I think it will be a fun night."**

**Jacey narrowed her eyes as she popped it in. "I'm not easily scared."**

**"Neither was I," Sawyer responded. **

**Before Jacey could reply, they both heard a loud THUMP on the roof.**

**"What the hell was that?" They said at the same time.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Kate cursed. She had slipped and nearly fallen off. She quickly grabbed a secure piece, but her feet had made a loud THUMP as she clung to the roof. **

**Stupid Spanish roofs. She wasn't exactly how it was architecturally their faults, but it felt good to blame something. She also blamed her clumsy hands, and her slippery Nikes.**

**Stupid fetish for climbing roofs. Honestly, what was wrong with her?**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jack glanced up. He had heard a loud thump coming from Sawyer's room. Actually, it was above Sawyer's room. Were it in Sawyer's room, Jack would have attributed it to Jacey throwing something at Sawyer.**

**Jack stepped into the lounge and went out the glass doors. He squinted hard, trying to see if some kind of animal was up on the roof. **

**He was a large shadow scurry at the far end of the roof. **

**Jack followed it.**

**XXXXXXX**

**This was it. This was the opportune moment Charlie had been waiting for. They were alone, Aaron was asleep, and the house was quiet, except for that weird thump from across the hall. **

**There was just one tiny problem.**

**Claire was asleep.**

**Asleep, specifically as in leaning against his shoulder, asleep. And she looked too bloody pretty to wake up. **

**It'd be kind of bloody idiotic to ask the girl of your dreams to spend the rest of your lives together when she was half-asleep.**

**Then again, it was kind of bloody idiotic to offer her imaginary peanut butter on the island. And that had worked.**

**But this wasn't peanut butter. This was bloody forever. For as long as they both shall live and stuff. **

**Guess the moment wasn't as opportune as he thought.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jack blinked. Was that…Kate up there?**

**"Kate!" He hissed. **

**Kate looked downward. She smiled at Jack and waved.**

**"What're you doing?" He whispered loudly.**

**Kate shrugged.**

**That was just like Kate. Only Kate would have climbed all the way on the roof on a whim.**

**Well, when in Rome…**

**Jack's climbing skills were rather impressive. He was up there within minutes. **

**Kate smiled as he joined her. "Hi," She said softly.**

**"Hi," He replied. **

**They sat there in silence for a while. A memory of Kate wormed its way into Jack's mind. When she was standing on the beach, just looking at the waves…sinking her feet into the sand. Jack had been so worried then, so overworked and busy. It had seemed crazy that she could just stand there and sink her feet into the shore, as if she'd been planted there. **

**But crazy…in a wonderful, gorgeous, he-was-in-love-with-this-woman-what-the-hell-was-he-going-to-do kind of way.**

**He sure hoped Jacey was giving Sawyer hell in that room, because in the morning, he sure was gonna.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer had waited for just the right moment to fling the pillow at Jacey's face. Right as she'd witnessed the attack of the gross egg-planting alien that attached itself to one's face. **

**Jacey gave one of her amusing outraged bellows and whacked Sawyer hard. She had not allowed him on the bed, so he was sitting on the floor beside it. **

**"You do that again, I'll kick your freaking ass!" She growled.**

**Aw, was poor little Jacey tense? Guess she wasn't taking to the movie well, especially with all the weird thumps above them. **

**But Sawyer had more plans. After the movie, that is. **


	9. One Helluva Night pt III

**AN: Can anyone say, HALLELUJAH? Our heat streak is over! Woo hoo! (watch it tomorrow, it'll be like a hundred degrees just to prove me wrong, lol)**

**Artistgirl727- Yup, I saw it! It was SCARY! Lol, actually, it didn't really frighten me all that much. Very few movies freak me out, only stuff from M. Night Shymalon. That's cuz once I see the monster/alien/ghost, it ceases to scare me. It's those lingering moments of 'there's something in the basement' that freak me out. Plus psychological terror works for me too. But I liked Aliens so much, I thought it deserved a cameo in my story! I didn't cry at the fifth book, oddly enough. Just the sixth. It was still amazingly good! **

**Stahlfan125- (huggles) Aw, thank you! It really did mean a lot to me. See, I knew I wanted Jacey to watch a movie but I didn't know what. I debated with Gone with the Wind cuz of the southern gentlemen, but then I got a bunch of funny ideas if she watched Aliens. So here it is!**

**Suspencer- You'll just have to read and find out, won't you! (snickers evilly) **

**Spuffyshipper- (squeals) I love it when people like Jacey enough to read her other story! I hope you like it! Woot Woot! Go Michael/Sun! If and when I finish this and my other summer story, I'm going to write a Michael/Sun story. I'm determined. My brother Gryphinwyrm7 is an adamant Jin/Sun shipper, so we get in arguments about it a lot. EEK! Remus/Tonks! As I was reading, I thought she was upset over Sirius, and then my bro said, 'what makes you think she's upset over Sirius?' So then I thought, is she upset over Bill? And then I thought, what about Lupin? But I said, nah, Lupin's too old for her. (snickers at self) I'm happy Lupin found a girl, he was my favorite character!**

**Iheartshayid- Oh yes, I have some definite fun stuff for Shayid shippers, but please bear with me a bit longer! It's coming I promise! **

**FanOfLost- (gasps) AHH! FanOfLost is reading my story! (runs around excitedly) AHH! She actually likes it! (runs around some more) I see a lot of serious fics around here. You see, my past fic (What to Get the Man who has Everything) was a humor fic, but at the end it started getting angsty. So I needed to pull some light-hearted stuff before I start the sequel to it in the fall. Oh, when they kiss on the show I'm going to go insane with excitement. **

**Regan Trinity- Thank you! (huggles sister) Hope you liked Mr. and Mrs. Smith! **

**FanOfLost- AHH! She's reviewing me again! (looks excited) I'm psyched that you like Jacey. I have a lot of fun writing about her. I'm an avid Jate fan, but I love Sawyer to bits, so one thing led to another. I don't usually read C/C fics but I love the couple. I think they will be the next couple to get together, much as I wish it were Jack/Kate. **

**All-evil-grins- Wow…I feel special! Is this really the first Lost fic you've ever read? That's so uber! I hope you like the rest of it!**

**Non-damsel- I'm sure he'll get around to asking Claire…eventually…hopefully in this century…lol.**

**JorInTheBox- Yippee, another reviewer has returned! (huggles) Who, me? I'm a Ron/Hermione fan. I like how their yelling at each other expresses their feelings for one another. (looks interestedly and Jacey and Sawyer) (Jacey looks nervous and moves away) What shipper are you? **

**Kendel17- Hehe. I like cliffhangers. They're fun. **

**Jacey: You didn't think that the cliffhanger for the end of the season was fun!**

**Me: That's different!**

**Jacey: Oh? **

**Me: Shooting Sawyer was mean! How dare they!**

**Jacey: Why on earth didn't they consult you?**

**Me: It's mean to be sarcastic. (sticks tongue out at Jacey)**

**Future cop- New reviewer! New reviewer! Aliens is an uber movie. I love Newt! (huggles Newt)**

**Lost Hobbit- New reviewer! New reviewer! EEEE! Aw, thanks! I so happy you like her! I tell her right away.**

**Me: Hey Jacey! Lost Hobbit likes you!**

**Jacey: That's nice.**

**Me: She thinks you and Sawyer are a perfect fit!  
Jacey: SCUSE ME?**

**She's deeply flattered. Lol**

**Georgiapeach815- Cliffhangers are fun to write. Here's another chapter!**

**Pucktofaerie- Well, they're not exactly Sawyer's plans per say, heh heh… Yes, I love doing this. I'd like to be a writer someday. I think it'd be a cool idea if Fiona got hurt. It might injure her pride a little more, and that'd be interesting. **

**Wow, that was a lot of responses. Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- Lost is uberly uber, but I don't own it. (sad face) I own Jacey and Angela, but not Aliens. Or Cosmopolitan or Smithsonian or Pride and Prejudice (happy face, sad face)**

**The end credits started to roll. Jacey took a deep breath and picked up the clicker. She stopped it and ejected it, and placed it in its sleeve. **

**"You like it?" Sawyer asked smirking.**

**"Oh yes," Jacey heard herself say. "It was just wonderful."**

**"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go down the dark scary hallway and get myself a snack." Jacey moved stiffly to the door and opened it. She started down the hallway and bumped into someone.**

**She jumped about ten feet.**

**"Sheesh, Jacey, it's just me," Hurley commented. "Where are you going?"**

**"Getting a snack," Jacey replied.**

**"Oh that's cool. Did you like the movie I left for you guys?"**

**"It was peachy," Jacey gave a small smile.**

**"Great, that's--" Hurley froze. He stared at his shirt in horror, and started to yell in pain and scream.**

**Something was emerging from his shirt, ripping it. Hurley gave and even more ear-piercing scream, and Jacey, who's mind was still on the movie about scary aliens ripping from people's chest, screamed as well and bolted.**

**Hurley stopped screaming. He started to laugh and about collapsed from it. **

**Jacey poked her head out of one of the hall closets. She flicked on the lights.**

**The 'alien' was in fact a life-like puppet that Hurley had stuffed under his shirt, and covertly slipped his hand into, giving the appearance that the alien was hatching. **

**"That was so NOT funny!" Jacey snarled.**

**Hurley couldn't even respond, he was cracking up so hard.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to get my freaking snack. You freaking enjoy your joke! It was just flipping hilarious!" Jacey stormed off.**

**"Yes," Hurley gasped. "It was, it really was."**

**XXXXXXX**

**"So," Jack commented, breaking the silence they shared. "Care to tell me what you're doing on the roof?"**

**Kate gave a nonchalant shrug. "Thinking," she replied.**

**"About?" Jack pressed.**

**Kate shrugged again. "Stuff. What we've been through. How good it is to be together."**

**Did Kate mean together…as in, the two of them? Or as in the survivors?**

**"Kate," Jack started. "Do you get a thrill out of danger?"**

**Kate blinked. "What do you mean?"**

**"First day on the island," he replied. "I go out looking for the cockpit. You come too."**

**"And the thing, with Sayid and the transmitter," Jack looked at her. "You went too."**

**"When Locke went hunting, you insisted on going, even though you're a vegetarian." **

**Kate smiled. **

**"You also insisted on carrying the dynamite when we were returning from the black rock."**

**"In my defense, I never actually carried that dynamite," Kate retorted. **

**"But even so," Jack persisted. "It seems that if there's something dangerous going on, you're first to sign up. And when there isn't, you go and find yourself something dangerous to do."**

**Kate looked thoughtful. She raised and lowered one shoulder.**

**"I don't think I go _looking_ for danger necessarily," Kate said. "I think danger sort of finds me."**

**"And whenever it does," She smiled at Jack suddenly. "You seem to be right there with me."**

**"Not always," Jack argued, but Kate cut him off.**

**"And yet, here you are, sitting on a roof, with no idea why I came up here but you were still there just the same." Kate's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. **

**Jack sighed. "That's cuz I don't want you to fall off," he said annoyed. Kate gave another smile.**

**"You never do let me fall."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Jacey was casually eating a slice of cold pizza and reading _Pride and Prejudice _while walking down the hallway. She opened the door to Sawyer's room and stepped inside. She raised her eyes and looked outraged.**

**The second bed—her bed—was gone.**

**Her magazine, _Smithsonian_ had been replaced with the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan_. **

**The first words that ran through her head were, 'KILL HURLEY.'**

**Her second thoughts were 'NO. MAIM AND TORTURE.'**

**But before she could do anything, Sawyer walked out of the bathroom. He had just taken a shower, and was wearing sweat pants, and a T-shirt. His hair was wet.**

**He smirked, and started to say something. **

**That was, until his eyes fell upon the missing bed.**

**And the _Cosmopolitan_.**

**He immediately changed his smart remark to a new, fresh one.**

**"Well, well, well," Sawyer said. Jacey's tongue seemed to have died. Sawyer picked up the _Cosmo_ and started rifling through it. "52 ways to please a man. You know Jace, after all the fuss you made about comin' here, I'm havin' trouble believin' you really don't want to be here."**

**Jacey regained her power of speech. "Shut up!" She snapped. "This isn't mine. It's Hurley's. He's the one who moved my bed!"**

**"Yeah, cuz Hurley definitely reads _Cosmo_." Sawyer replied delicately. He continued flipping through it. **

**"Wow, I really think you should try number 28--"**

**"Give me that!" Jacey whipped it out of his hands. "You're disgusting. This magazine's disgusting. It isn't mine!"**

**"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to murder our host."**

**XXXXXX**

**"Thanks for the _Cosmo_ Shannon," Hurley said. "I really appreciate it."**

**"Uh huh," Shannon replied. "So…what exactly are you doing in Angela and Jacey's room?"**

**"Hiding," Hurley said promptly. "If you don't mind, I'll be staying here a while."**

**Shannon shrugged. "Whatever."**

**XXXXXX**

**Kate and Jack sat for a bit, till Kate yawned and said, "I'm tired. I think I'll go down."**

**_Finally,_ Jack thought.**

**"I'm going to sleep outside on the beach," Kate announced. Jack winced.**

**"I'd have thought you'd had enough of that from the island," Jack commented.**

**Kate grinned. "I've never liked being cooped up in a room. You'd be surprised how many times I've slept under the stars."**

**"I doubt that," Jack said dryly. "You don't think I see you sleeping in the backyard?"**

**Kate looked slightly surprised. "I didn't think you noticed…"**

**"Of course I noticed," Jack retorted. **

**There was a small pause. Kate was smiling a little.**

**"You wanna come?" She asked.**

**Jack stared at her. "To sleep with you?"**

**Talk about a slip of the tongue. Jack truly didn't mean it that way, his words came out wrong.**

**"Er…I mean…" He started but Kate laughed.**

**"Maybe _next_ to me," She giggled. Jack was extremely embarrassed. **

**"Yeah I'll go," he tried very hard to cover up his mistake. Kate continued to giggle.**

**"It wasn't that funny," He said pretending to be annoyed.**

**Kate just gave him a smile.**

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey slammed the door behind her. Sawyer looked up and grinned. "So where was he?"**

**"His henchmen said that he went out for the night," She growled under her breath. She wished she could flop onto a bed and pound it but the only bed was currently occupied by Sawyer.**

**"You gonna sleep on the floor?" Sawyer asked. It seemed like a Jacey thing to do.**

**Jacey eyed him suspiciously. "Are you a part of this?"**

**"Hell no!" Sawyer raised his hands in defense. "I was in the shower, remember?"**

**"In fact," He eyed her just as suspiciously. "Maybe this whole thing was a plan of _yours._ Maybe _you _had the bed moved."**

**Jacey had never felt more accused in her life. She flung her book (_Pride and Prejudice_) at him. **

**The thing with Jacey was, when she couldn't find words to express her anger or outrage, she would start to throw things. That was the difference between her and Kate. For instance, Kate had stood and watched Sawyer walk up from the ocean stark naked while making suggestive remarks to her. Kate had replied coolly and trotted off. Had it been Jacey, she'd have freaked out and started throwing the nearest items. **

**Sawyer was used to it. He blocked the flying book with his arm.**

**"Y'know, violence isn't the answer," He said. In response, Jacey flung a water bottle at him.**

**"Okay, okay, I don't think it was your idea," Sawyer said. "Even though it looks it," He added.**

**Oh, Jacey was _so_ going to kill Hurley.**

**She really didn't want to. She'd love to sleep on the floor, but there was no blanket. Jacey could not sleep unless there was a blanket covering her. **

**She would have to…**

**Why were the fates picking on her? Was she just an easy target?**

**"Fine," She snapped. "I guess I have to sleep in your stupid bed."**

**"It's a big bed," Sawyer commented.**

**"Yeah, you just stay on your stupid side, you got that?" She demanded. Sawyer just smiled. **

**Jacey carefully went to the bed and climbed into it, turning away from Sawyer. All was quiet for a slight while, until Sawyer said,**

**"Maybe this was your idea."**

**Jacey clobbered him with a pillow.**

**XXXXXX**

**Kate stretched out luxuriously onto the sand. Jack laughed and lay down next to her. He started to say something, but Kate put her fingers on his lips.**

**"Shhhhh," She whispered. **

**Jack kissed her fingers and she laughed this time, and moved her hand away. **

**It was peaceful, just lying there and staring at the stars. **

**"Kate, we've been lying here for twenty minutes and we haven't said a thing."**

**Kate flung sand at him. "That's what's nice about it."**

**Jack flung sand back at her. "The quiet's creeping me out."**

**"Yup, peace is a scary thing," Kate replied easily.**

**"Uh huh," Jack closed his eyes. "Good night."**

**"'Night," Kate said softly. She smiled at him. Here it was again. That wonderful feeling of contentment. **

**She hadn't had that for a while.**

**XXXXXXX**

**It didn't take very long for Jacey to fall asleep. And it wasn't long after that, that Sawyer seriously regretted betting this.**

**Jacey was a restless sleeper. She tossed and turned, and she kicked a lot too. She kicked _hard._**

**As a matter of fact, she had come very close to kicking him off the bed. **

**Not long after that, her arm had landed on his face. He was probably bruised.**

**She also took the blanket. She was a dirty rotten blanket stealer.**

**Sawyer was very tempted on more than one occasion to either a). sock her one with the pillow or b). smother her with the pillow. But he'd turn to yell at her, and she would be smiling in her sleep, and she looked peaceful, almost angelic. **

**Holy crap, he was going soft. **

**Meh. He'd just suffer.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"EVERYONE! OUT OF BED! EVERYONE COME TO THE HALLWAY! NOW!"**

**Jacey groaned and shoved a pillow over head. She hadn't slept very well. She felt very uncomfortable with the fact that she was quite comfortable in Sawyer's bed, and this thought disturbed her.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Kate walked in, with Jack by her side. "We heard you yelling from the beach, Hurley," She said crabbily. "What is it?"**

**Everyone started popping out of their rooms.**

**Hurley did a double take. "Wait, what were you guys doing at the beach?" He asked. He shook his head briskly. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Guess what we're doing today!"**

**"What?" Shannon demanded. "What'd you get us up for at this God-forsaken hour?"**

**"10:00 is not a God-forsaken hour," Hurley replied. He grinned.**

**"We're going horseback-riding!"**

**"We're _what_?"**


	10. Love Among the Pineapples

**AN: Howdy, y'all! First of all, sorry I only had two ships interacting last chapter. I would've had everybody doing something, but while I was writing my Dad was yelling at me to get off the computer, so I was sort of typing as fast as I possibly could to get it updated. I'm trying to finish this up cuz summer's almost OVER! (cries) Sheesh, it seems like just yesterday I was starting up this thing, hoping it'd be popular. (grins) I'm warning people so it won't be a shock, it'll be a few more chapters and then I'll be ending it. Luckily for you, they'll be very long chapters. Oh, I want to wish Artistgirl727 a very happy birthday, I love her to bits, and this chappie is dedicated to her! I also write this fondly remembering my lovely horses at Camp Cedarledge where I worked this summer. I miss them so much! I also fondly remember Fax, who worked really hard with me when I had to learn English riding in four days, (oh boy, that was fun and stressful) and Jupiter, who was super wonderfully awesome. Thanks you guys!**

**Pink Pinker- Oh yessers, this willhave the beginnings of some really fun Shayid. Heh heh heh.**

**JorInTheBox- Do any of them know how? Ha! I doubt it. Hehe…Shannon on a horse…hehe. All of my friends gave up on Harry Potter when they killed Sirius. They said it got too dark. I have very few friends left who still read the books.**

**Lost Hobbit- It ain't a good story if there are no horses in it! Haha, just kidding. I'm a little horse obsessed, which you'll know by the end of the chapter.**

**Redhoodedsweatshirt- Dude! I totally just read one of your stories like a day ago. That's so cool. Part of the reason for that was I was being stupid and depressed, the other part was I was working at a barn for four weeks. Yup. That was my vacation. Lol**

**Artistgirl727- Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I missed it, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Gryphinwyrm7 usually wakes me up before I go past 1:00. We stay up too late, lol. _The Village_ and _Signs_ really creep me out. See, he doesn't show the monsters till the very very end, and then I'm creeped for the whole movie. Love you girl, happy birthday! (big huggles)**

**Cclover4ever- So far, I'm aware of only two people who openly resent Jacey. Most people like her. I do admit, in this story anyway, I write about her a lot. This is because I'm comfortable writing her and it's hard to get out of my comfort zone. This was my first time writing Jate, Shayid, (Shayid is really hard, I don't _know_ them well enough!) and Chaire. And I didn't have time to write about anyone else last chapter cuz I had the problem of Dad hollering at me to get off the computer. Chaire is about the second easiest for me to write, and I'm really working hard and learning. I appreciate your comments, and apologize if you feel that she's overcrowding my story, but please know that I'm trying to please so many people, it's really hard. Jacey and Sawyer are the couple that please me the most, cuz they make me giggle. (though I will admit, I cracked up when Jack said to Kate, 'you want me to sleep with you?') Thanks for telling me your concerns and sticking with me. I'm having some major Chaire stuff coming up, okay?**

**Non-damsel- Yay for Jate! Now you have to write a Jate story, lol. Just kidding. Oh I'm so glad you're liking Jack. He makes me laugh cuz he's so _serious_ and I think it amuses Kate just as much. Did you see the look on her face when she said, 'Jack's golfing?' Haha. I can't, can't, WAIT for your story! I'm still working out the details in a Michael/Sun fic, I'm looking forward to trying it out.**

**Pucktofaerie- They're so much fun, lol. You read my mind! Yes, someone will get bucked. (evil laughter)**

**FanOfLost- I'm so glad you like her, I have so much fun writing about her. When I watch the show, I see her in the background or in the corner of my mind… I'm telling you, there's nothing more romantic than horseback riding. There's nothing more stressful and exercising either, lol.**

**Stahlfan125- My brother thought of the joke on Jacey, hehe. It's something my brother would love to do to me. The night after my family watched _King Cobra_ he wound my stuffed cobra around my canopy so when I woke up, it was staring me in the face. Ha ha.**

**Regan Trinity- I know! I love the horseys! Horseys are my favorite! (sniff) I miss the horseys.**

**Darkblaze666- New reviewer! Yay! Well, I hope you like Jacey then! She's not a fiery redhead, but she's a fiery…brunette! And she has a thing for Sawyer.**

**Jacey: I do not!**

**Shut up dear, I need to finish my responses.**

**Antatobo- New reviewer! Yippee! My brother says your username is a city in Madagascar. That's really awesome. I'm glad you like it!**

**Spuffyshipper- Yay! You read the original story, woo hoo! Don't worry, nothing's wrong with Angela except for the fact that she just got shot in the leg by the Others and is now drowning in the south Pacific and cannot swim and the raft is aflame. (gasps) It's almost September! (one more month anyway) Almost new season! Almost time for sequel to original story! (looks excited)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, or any of the horses at Camp Cedarledge, even if I mucked out their stalls, swept their barn, and rode them.:-) I also don't own Regan's horsey buddy, Vick who is not a horsey of Camp Cedarledge, but we love him anyway.**

**"We're doing _what_?" Shannon demanded.**

**"What part of horseback riding don't you understand?" Hurley demanded right back.**

**"The part where you get on a horse, it throws you off, and you die!" Shannon shot at him.**

**Hurley shook his head. "Shannon, please. These horses are very gentle."**

**"When I'm lying on the ground bleeding to death, you won't think they're so gentle anymore!" Shannon informed him.**

**"The horses are not going to kill you Shannon," Sayid told her comfortingly. "Horses only attack when they feel threatened."**

**Shannon did look comforted by Sayid, but the unease on her face was evident.**

**"Okay," Hurley started. "Who knows horses?"**

**Dead silence. Kate half-raised her hand, and Jacey kind of shrugged.**

**"I've been on a trail ride," Kate said.**

**"I went to horse camp when I was eight," Jacey tried.**

**"I rode at my friends' house," Jack remembered.**

**Everyone else shrugged.**

**"Okay, this won't be too hard," Hurley smiled. "Here's the deal. I'm gonna have Stevens drive our stuff to the campsite. We're gonna horseback ride to the Oahu Pineapple Fields."**

**Small pause.**

**"And then," Hurley grinned. "We're gonna hop on a cruise liner and go to the main island to see Volcano National Park."**

**"So," Charlie said. "We're gonna see a bunch of fruit, and things that explode."**

**"Dude!" Hurley exclaimed. "It's not just a bunch of fruit, okay? It's like, the Hawaii experience. It's pineapple man! In a field!"**

**"Whatever," Charlie said, definitely not looking convinced.**

**"So pack some of your stuff in your suitcases, and I'll take to you to the stables," Hurley grinned at all of them.**

**After about half an hour, they all gathered in the living room, freshly showered and ready. So Hurley led them around the mansion and up a hill, till they reached the barn.**

**The barn was painted green and white. It had the fresh smell of sweet hay, groomed horses, and…manure.**

**"Pheew," Sawyer wrinkled his nose. "What poor creature died in this hell-hole?"**

**"It's just horse manure," Hurley told him, rolling his eyes.**

**As Hurley spoke, two young women stepped out of the tack room. Hurley glanced behind him, and smiled.**

**"Guys, I want you to meet Shadowfax and Jupiter," Hurley said, grinning broadly.**

**"Fax for short," Shadowfax added.**

**They stared at them.**

**"What kinda name is 'shadowfax?'" Sawyer said rudely.**

**Fax smiled. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and a pleasantly pointed nose. "Obviously, you haven't read _The Lord of the Rings_," She said. "Fax isn't my real name, it's my camp name."**

**Jupiter, who had long light brown hair with blonde highlights, nodded in agreement. "Jupiter's my camp name."**

**"They normally work at a camp," Hurley explained. "They're friends of mine, so I asked them to do this for me."**

**"Ha! As if we'd turn down two weeks in Hawaii," Jupiter laughed.**

**Claire looked at Hurley. "I don't think I can ride while taking care of Aaron," Claire said balancing him on her hip.**

**"If it's all right with you, I've hired a professional nanny and horse and carriage that Aaron could ride in," Hurley offered.**

**Claire smiled. "That'd be great," she said. A smiling Mexican woman carefully took the baby from Claire.**

**Fax had been eyeing each of them very carefully. "Okay," She announced. "You," She pointed at Jacey. "Will ride Mustang Mare."**

**"You," she pointed at Sawyer. "Will ride Dude."**

**"Hurley, you can ride Caesar," Jupiter called from behind Fax.**

**"You," she pointed at Charlie. "Will ride Lester."**

**"You," she pointed at Claire. "Will ride Jewel."**

**"You," she pointed at Kate. "Will ride Petey."**

**"You," she pointed at Jack. "Will ride Maverick."**

**"You," she pointed at Shannon. "Will ride Roscoe."**

**"You," she pointed at Sayid. "Will ride Vick."**

**"You," she pointed at Angela. "Will ride Fez."**

**"You," she pointed at Walt. "Will ride Jack." The human Jack looked up for a second and laughed.**

**"You," Fax continued, pointing at Michael. "Will ride Bam-Bam."**

**"And you," Fax finished, pointing at Sun. "Will ride Squaw."**

**Fax smiled. "Okay, we shall lead you to your horse."**

**XXXXXX**

**  
"This is Lester, right?" Charlie asked. Lester was a pretty silver appaloosa. Pretty was relative, however. He was awfully scruffy looking.**

**"Uh huh," Jupiter nodded. "Okay, put your left foot in the stirrup, grab onto his reins and mane, and hoist yourself up."**

**Charlie did so. Tried, anyway. His foot slipped and he landed on his butt.**

**"S'okay, try again," Jupiter repeated. She grinned.**

**Charlie tried again. This time, he made it up.**

**"Nice," Jupiter grinned again. "Okay, now when you want him to stop, pull back gently. Just keep your arm straight and lead him where you want to go, got it?"**

**"Got it," Charlie concentrated. Lester blew a loud breath, sighing almost as if he were bored.**

**XXXXXX**

**"This is Jewel," Fax showed Claire to a small bay horse. Jewel was indeed pretty, but she was also rather fat.**

**Fax gave her the instructions on mounting, and Claire did so. Jewel looked up, and moseyed on over to where Lester was, with Claire trying to stop her.**

**"Oops," Fax smiled. "Forgot to tell you. Lester and Jewel are sort of an _item_."**

**Jewel nuzzled Lester. Charlie and Claire tried hard not to look at each other, both were blushing pretty hard.**

**"Pull her away, she can't flirt with Lester all day," Jupiter giggled. Claire tried pulling Jewel away, and Jewel reluctantly walked off.**

**XXXXXX**

**Next was Jacey. Jupiter led her to Mustang Mare, who was a dark brown, with gray and light brown highlights.**

**"Is her name really Mustang Mare?" Jacey asked inquisitively, stroking Mustang Mare's nose.**

**Jupiter laughed. "Back at the camp, Mustang Mare had about six different names cuz we couldn't agree on any. Some of the names were Brooke, Apple, Mustang Mare, and Tiwanda." Jupiter grinned again.**

**"An AWIT, an advanced-wrangler-in-training called her J.C."**

**Jacey kind of blinked. "Really?" She said. "My name's Jacey."**

**"Huh," Jupiter said. "That's cool. The AWIT really loved her a lot. This AWIT said I was her favorite wrangler, too." Jupiter grinned proudly.**

**"What was her name?" Jacey asked curiously.**

**"Her camp name was Sawyer," Jupiter responded.**

**Jacey, who had now mounted, with help from Fax, stared. "Now that's just weird."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Sawyer eyed Dude.**

**Dude eyed Sawyer.**

**Dude was a nice-looking horse, with a light sandy coloring. He was a sorrel.**

**"Careful about Dude," Fax warned. "He's got a tendency to bite and kick."**

**"So why'd you give him to me?" Sawyer asked sarcastically. He took a deep breath and started to mount.**

**Faster than lightning, Dude took a chomp out of Sawyer's left arm.**

**"Son of a--!" Sawyer said outraged.**

**"I'm gonna have to ask you not to cuss at our horses," Fax said coolly. "It hurts their feelings."**

**"Why are you on his side?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"I'm not," Fax returned. She took Dude's halter. "Don't bite." She ordered.**

**"Oh yeah, that's gonna work," Sawyer muttered. He tried again.**

**Dude made a definite effort to bite him again, but Fax held him firm. "Hey," She said in a warning tone to him. Dude pinned his ears back.**

**"It's okay, you're not mad, you're fine," Fax crooned to Dude. Gradually, Dude un-flattened his ears.**

**Sawyer glared at his horse. He had a bad feeling about this.**

**XXXXXX**

**Kate and Jupiter walked toward Petey's stall. "Petey's my favorite," Jupiter was telling Kate. "He and Roscoe are my children."**

**Kate blinked. "Um, why is his stall empty?"**

**Jupiter groaned. "Fax, Petey let himself out again," She yelled as she dashed outside to the paddock. Kate peeked out.**

**"Hey!" Jupiter shouted. Petey, a gold and white horse with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, looked up from his grazing. Jupiter grabbed his halter and led him back.**

**"Petey is very smart," Jupiter told Kate. "He knows how to undo his stall chain. We gave him a double lock, but he figured that out. When he can't figure one out, he undoes his neighbor's stall chains, just to watch them go out."**

**Kate laughed. "He's cute. I like him."**

**"Oh I love him," Jupiter kissed his nose. "But he's too smart for his own good." Jupiter led him out of the barn, and taught Kate how to mount. Within minutes, Kate was up and ready to go. Kate was a quick learner.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"He's going to kill me, I know it," Shannon said.**

**Fax tried to conceal her smile. "Of course not." Shannon was staring at Roscoe with an expression that could only be expressed as pure, ice-cold terror.**

**Roscoe was rather big. He was part draft horse, and had a very prominent face. He was a bay, dark brown body and black legs, mane, and tail.**

**"You ready?" Fax asked Shannon gently.**

**Shannon looked at Hurley. "Why can't I go in the carriage?" She whined. **

**"It's okay, Shannon!" Sayid called out to her. He was already mounted and ready to ride. He rode Vick, probably the tallest of the bunch, a beautiful black with a white star on his face.**

**In fact, they were all waiting on Shannon. Angela rode Fez, a gorgeous buckskin and Walt rode Jack, a short, fat, seal brown horse. Sun was ready to go on Squaw, a pretty white horse with brown spots on her face, an appaloosa. Michael rode Bam-Bam, a pure white horse with blue eyes, very rare.**

**"It's not too late to turn around and go tanning, right?" Shannon asked hopefully.**

**"You can do it, Shannon," Sayid said confidently. "I'm right here."**

**Shannon gulped. She stuck her foot inside the stirrup and cringed, as if waiting for him to breathe fire. Roscoe did nothing but lazily flick his ears.**

**She took a breath and grabbed the reins and mane. She paused, as if expecting him to eat her. "I can't do this!" She cried. She looked at all of them.**

**"Dude bit Sawyer, didn't he? Who can say that won't happen to me?"**

**"First of all, this is _Sawyer_ we're talking about," Kate said chuckling. "If I were a horse, I'd bite him too."**

**"I second that motion," Jacey called from up front.**

**Sawyer was too busy having a stare-down with Dude to react. Dude's head was slightly turned toward the back of him, and they were glaring at each other.**

**"Roscoe's a very nice horse," Fax said as if talking to a frightened six-year-old. "I'm right here, I won't let him bite you."**

**Shannon squinted, and hoisted herself up. Roscoe backed up a few steps, simply to get used to the weight.**

**"Aaaah!" Shannon yelled as he moved.**

**"You're fine, don't worry," Fax said patiently. **

**Hurley, who was riding a short, fat bay pony named Caesar (he's our sausage pony!' Jupiter had squealed) kissed and clicked. Caesar slowly and methodically started to walk. **

**Fax mounted her horse (another sorrel named Meso) and Jupiter mounted her horse (another sorrel named Mattie) and they walked around the trail, to make sure everyone was okay.**

**The trail ride was slow, with Shannon freaking out every time Roscoe moved faster, and with Sawyer yelling at Dude. **

**It was now very obvious to everyone that Dude did not like Sawyer, and that the feeling was mutual. (It was also obvious that Dude was now Jacey's favorite horse) So it wasn't very long until…**

**THWACK! Sawyer hit the ground with a resounding thump. The trail ride burst out laughing. Dude had bucked him.**

**"Jackass!" Sawyer yelled at him. Dude knickered, which sounded oddly enough like derisive laughter. **

**"Hey!" Fax said in a dangerous tone. "No swearing at our horses! You wanna call them something, you call them 'silly horse.'"**

**"Silly horse," Sawyer said to Dude in a tone that suggested he wanted him shot and made into glue.**

**"That's better," Fax said briskly. "If nothing's broken, remount please."**

**Sawyer threw Fax a dirty look and remounted. Dude started lowering his neck.**

**"If you keep his head up, he won't buck!" Jupiter called from the other side. "Don't let him put his head down!"**

**Sawyer jerked Dude's head up, and Dude promptly took a snap out of his boot.**

**Sawyer's glare was so deadly, it could've frozen water in July. Jacey, however, was in pure jubilee. She was humming along, in dandy mood.**

**Wasn't this just the most fun ever?**

**XXXXXX**

**As they rode along, the passed by the guy who mowed Hurley's land, otherwise known as, Lawn Boy. **

**"Turn off your machine!" Fax yelled. "It'll scare the horses."**

**Lawn Boy turned it off, and watched them pass. Well, watched Shannon pass at least.**

**"Lawn Boy's checking you out," Claire reported to Shannon.**

**Immediately, Sayid turned to glare at Lawn Boy.**

**"Ooh, I think your boyfriend's jealous," Kate intoned. Shannon shushed her.**

**"It's okay, I think it's cute," Shannon said smiling.**

**But if one were to look at Sayid, he looked about ready to tie up Lawn Boy to a tree and start jamming pieces of bamboo underneath his nails.**

**Kate and Claire looked at each other nervously. "It's okay, he's fine," Claire said, but she sounded unsure.**

**The trail ride passed him, but Shannon had the uneasy niggling feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she'd see Lawn Boy. **

**XXXXXX**

**The pineapple fields.**

**They were gorgeous, to be frank. After everyone dismounted and tied up their respective horses, they all went out into the fields. They were large palm trees, green and leafy, with the sweet-smelling pineapples up at the top.**

**Then a breeze blew by.**

**Oh, the smells! Even Sawyer couldn't help grinning as the tangy and sweet aroma passed the group. **

**Angela started giggling and running. Walt chased after her. They were playing tag.**

**Then Charlie realized.**

**The opportune moment.**

**It was here. Now.**

**"Claire!" He called to her. Claire turned and smiled at him. She was a few steps away.**

**Charlie walked to her. It was almost like a dream, really. Everyone had disappeared except Claire.**

**"Claire," He took a deep breath. He wouldn't let the moment get ahead of him. Claire smiled at him. He took her hand.**

**"I'm in love with you," he said. A breeze passed through the trees. "I want to be with you…forever. Will you…will you marry me?"**

**Claire's eyes widened as Charlie pulled out the small diamond ring. Tears began to fall out of her eyes, but she was still smiling.**

**"I love you too," She said, her voice breaking. "I will marry you." She slipped the ring around her finger and wrapped her arms around his neck. **

**Charlie kissed her. Then the spell was broken, and the two of them turned to face their friends.**

**Kate and Jack were carefully not looking at each other, but smiling broadly at Claire and Charlie. **

**Sawyer and Jacey were carefully not looking at each other, but smiling broadly. Correction: Jacey was smiling, Sawyer was pretty much smirking. **

**Shannon was kind of crying too and Sayid snaked his arm around her waist. They smiled at each other.**

**Hurley was looking at them with a 'haha-I-finally-got-them-together grin. His expression was triumphant.**

**Claire looked away from them and leaned her head against Charlie. Just then, the Mexican woman came to them, and handed over Aaron.**

**The little child seemed to almost sense that they were together. He giggled, and nuzzled Charlie. Charlie kissed his head, took Claire's hand.**

**It was official. Pineapple was now the most romantic fruit in the world. **


	11. Prepare to Be Dunked

**AN: Hmmm…nothing much to say….**

**Stahlfan125- Petey and Kate, haha, I thought they'd make a cute horsey couple.**

**Kendel17- Pineapples are uber. Every once in a while, I'll get a huge craving for pineapples. It's very strange. **

**Future Cop- Oh, thank you. Isn't strange how similar horses can be to their riders?**

**Lost Hobbit- I _know_! Isn't it cute? Isn't it happy? Wouldn't it be wonderfully uber if they actually got married on the show? Pineapples are romantic. I decided that at the end of the chapter.**

**Spuffyshipper- I know. I'm going to scream really really loud if Jack and Kate ever get together on the show. (sigh) Oh, that would be uber. It would be nice if Sawyer and Jacey admitted their feelings for one another, but unfortunately, they're very stubborn, and have issues with denying their feelings. :-)**

**Redhoodedsweatshirt- Fax rocks. No question about it. She picked the perfect horses for the perfect people. See, I was never afraid of horses. But when I worked at the camp, there were so many little kids who were terrified of them. It was really sad. I felt bad for them. This one girl was like, 'Why do horses have to be so big?' and her horse was Jack, who's like one of the shortest ponies in the whole barn. So I squashed all of the fears into one big blob and gave it to Shannon. Tee hee!**

**Freckles-101- Yay, you're back! I was wondering where you went. Kate just seems like the person who would sleep outside a lot, lol. I'm glad you thought chapter nine was funny, I was having trouble writing it cuz I was laughing really hard. ;-)**

**JorInTheBox- Mmm…pineapple…(Homer Simpson drool)**

**Artistgirl727- Yay, glad you like it. That's my birthday gift to you, happy birthday! Yup, I picked each horse specifically for each rider. I had some trouble, cuz I was like, 'wait, maybe she should ride _him_' and it got very confusing. But I had a lot of fun writing it. DUDE ROCKS! WE LOVE DUDE! (Dude takes a bow) I think it'd be interesting to see what Sayid's like when he's jealous. Love you too, hope you had a super uber birthday. (Hugemungous huggles)**

**BrittyWeasley- When are we going to see Sawyer and Jacey kiss? Umm…(looks at Sawyer and Jacey inqusitively)**

**Jacey: No freakin' way. No, no, and NO!**

**Let's see if I can work it into this.**

**Jacey: I said NO!**

**Maybe. We'll see. ;-)**

**Non-damsel- Yay for Fax. We love Fax! Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed the horses. They were great fun to write about. Lawn Boy, ha ha. At camp there was a Lawn Boy and he rode around in a Green Machine without his shirt. It was kinda funny. I'm sure Shannon will be…er…good. (glances at Shannon) I can't wait for your next story. Sooner or later, I'll probably put you on author alert. I can't wait to write the next Jacey story, the next season better get here freakin' soon. I'm getting impatient. I have a perfect title for the sequel, now all I need to do is figure out what's going with everybody! I wish it were September. :-D**

**Regan Trinity- Hope you had fun in Mexico, chica!**

**FanOfLost- Sawyer/J.C, haha. Yes, Lawn Boy could be known as no one but: Lawn Boy. Bleh, school's coming. What happened to summer? (wails at unfairness of world)**

**Antatobo- Will do. I'll try to add more for you.**

**Georgiapeach815- Pineapples are uber. They smell pretty. Horses are uber too. They smell pretty too. (aag, need coffee)**

**Maria- Yay, a new reviewer! That's exciting. You need to read more chapters, chica! They're uber, I promise! Glad you like the first one though. I try very hard to make them grammatically correct. It's happy that you noticed. **

**Jordy583­- Yippee, another new reviewer! My sentiments exactly, I didn't think I'd like Jacey either, but now I like her.**

**Jacey: Hey!**

**Yeah, anyway, I've never written Shayid before this story, but so far I think I'm doing okay. Don't worry, much more will come.**

**PucktoFaerie- Come on, we've all wanted to see Sawyer bucked from a horse for a long time. ;-) I wish Charlie and Claire would freakin' get together on the show. **

**Siri's Gurl- Pineapples must be freshly picked off the tree. And they must be sweet, not sour. I'm picky about my pineapples. Hehe, better watch out Lawn Boy…**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou- Thank you!**

**Whirlwind-2005- I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! I have a lot of fun writing. However, I can't WAIT for the new season so I can start my sequel. I have so many good ideas, but they all depend on what happens.**

**Amethyst Prongs- Whoever said Operation Dump Sawyer in a Giant Thing of Shaving Cream and Clam Chowder wasn't going ahead? (grins evilly) Nope, Hurley didn't name Dude, though that does seem like a Hurley-ish thing to do. I don't know who named Dude. **

**Banana- Thank you! Yay for new reviewers. I'm happy that you like it. I'm trying to update quickly, cuz I need to get this finished before evil school starts. ;-) Hehe, I have fun.**

**Bj- Yay, you read it? Love the horseys! I missed them, so I brought them back.**

**HarshReviewer- As I have said about five million times, this story was not meant to improve my writing. This story has no correlation with my other story. It's more of a fanciful daydream, written to amuse others and mostly myself. If you would look at my _actual_ story, 'What to Get the Man who has Everything,' we delve more into her character. Yes, we realize the fact that Jacey is extremely immature and has difficulties expressing her emotions. She has temper tantrums and yells too much. In my previous story, we go into that, and more of her actual personality. In this story, I did not feel the need to delve into the depth of her personality and past because I've already of done this, and this story was not meant to show different angles of different characters. This was meant to put the characters we know and love into awkward and amusing positions. Sayid is calm and cool, Shannon is spoiled and loves to tan, Kate is adventurous and always getting into danger, etc. Not to mention, including a ton of cutesy fluff. Is this a pointless story? Probably. But I enjoy writing it, and others enjoy reading it. And quite frankly, I have no idea if you are lying to me about being some uber writer. You could quite possibly know what you're talking about. Or, you could never had written a story in your life but just enjoy lording over authority that you don't truly have. I would also appreciate it if you would not insult my reviewers. Without them, I'd never be able to finish this. I have nothing against anonymous reviewers, but you do realize there is no possible way for me to be sure that you are a writer. Another thing, I've never asked for 'cooing' as you call it. What most of my reviewers do is point out parts that they enjoyed so I can file that into my memory. And I like hearing constructive criticism from people. I realize you dislike my character and believe her to be a Mary Sue. I disagree. End of story. Nothing I will say will change your mind, and nothing you say will change my mind. Sorry, but that's the way it is. I appreciate you believing I truly do have talent. Thank you for reviewing, I did have a lovely holiday, thanks. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, so don't sue me. If you do, I will be sad. The end.**

**It took a bit to break the magical moment and go to Hurley's cruise liner. Hurley had said that it would take a day to boat to the main island of Hawaii. So they had plenty of time to kill.**

**Shannon, naturally, got into her swimsuit and started to tan. Angela and Walt followed suit and splashed in the pool as the liner cruised along. Jack was reading a book (only Jack could possibly find a time to read in the most gorgeous place on earth) while Kate was leaning over the railing admiring the water.**

**It was too quiet. Nothing was happening. Kate glanced over to where Sawyer and Jacey were sitting. For the first time on the whole vacation, they were talking civilly to each other, not fighting.**

**It was bizarre. Kate had to put a stop to it. **

**She casually walked over there. Sawyer stopped talking and gave Kate a lazy grin. **

**"What's up Freckles?" He asked archly. Jacey slipped on her sunglasses and grinned as well.**

**"We were just talking about that _magnificent_ horse Sawyer rode," Jacey commented, starting to laugh. Kate smiled as well.**

**"I was just wondering about the wager you guys made, on our first day here," Kate said easily. Sawyer and Jacey glanced at each other.**

**"Sawyer won. Happy? Come to rub it in?" Jacey said in an irritated tone. Sawyer smirked smugly.**

**Kate decided to drop the bombshell. "Sawyer didn't win fairly. He cheated."**

**There was a pause.**

**And then, whatever nice terms Jacey and Sawyer were on, vanished.**

**"You _what_?" Jacey demanded shrilly. Sawyer cast an annoyed glance at Kate.**

**"You never said how I had to win," Sawyer defended himself.**

**"You cheated!" Jacey cried out in absolute outrage. "You lying, worthless, cheating, piece of--"**

**Kate got up and started off as the two of them squawked at each other. Ah, that was better.**

**She walked over to the railing once more, and leaned over it. The water sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. **

**"You do realize, I could push you over at any time," She heard a voice behind her say.**

**She looked over her shoulder and smiled wanly. "No, Jack, what you fail to realize is that if you pushed me over, I'd take you with me."**

**Jack laughed, and joined her. It was one of those, nice, tender moments the two of them seemed to come across a lot. **

**However, deep in Kate's heart, she felt guilty. She was quite adamant in her belief that Jack and she could not possibly be together because she was on the run. But the more she tried to convince herself not to be with him, the more she wanted to be with him. It was just like her to want what was forbidden. She really hadn't changed much from a teenager.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Shannon tipped her hat up. Sayid had just opened the cabin door and stepped out into the sunlight. She smiled.**

**"Sayid!" She called out. Sayid walked over with slow deliberate steps. **

**"Shannon," He acknowledged and sat on a lawn chair next to her. Shannon blinked.**

**_Okay, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed._ "You okay?" She asked him.**

**"Mm," Sayid grunted and put on a pair of sunglasses. Shannon arched an eyebrow.**

**"Aha, I know what you're mad about," She said. "Lawn Boy checking me out, right?"**

**Sayid tilted his head to her and didn't answer. Shannon didn't like those sunglasses, she couldn't read his facial expressions with them on.**

**"Were you jealous?" She prodded.**

**"No," Sayid said shortly.**

**"Yes you were," Shannon teased. "You were scared that I'd leave you for him."**

**Sayid mumbled something that sounded like, 'he wouldn't make it out of the country alive.'**

**"Sayiiiiiiiid," She stretched out the last syllable purposely. "Don't be jealous. I love _you_, remember?" She flicked off his sunglasses.**

**He was smiling at her.**

**She lay her head on his shoulder, while he stroked her hair. It seemed like his anger was ebbing away.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"HURLEY!"**

**Hurley turned around to face a fuming Jacey. "What?" He said.**

**"Sawyer cheated," She ground out.**

**"O-kay…"**

**"He cheated!" She cried out. "At the poker game!"**

**"Aahhh," Hurley considered. "What do you want me to do about it?"**

**Jacey grit her teeth, but nothing came out. She'd already pulled off her part of the bet.**

**"How about Sawyer gets dunked?" Angela suggested from the pool. **

**Jacey and Hurley's eyes lit up. "Angela my dear, you are a genius," Jacey said triumphantly. She dragged Hurley over to Sawyer's chair.**

**"Okay," Hurley cleared his throat. "As punishment for cheating, Sawyer, we are going to dunk you in a giant vat of shaving cream and clam chowder."**

**Sawyer blinked. Either he hadn't heard right, or he was drunk. "You're going to do what, now?" **

**"Dunk you," Hurley said promptly. "In a vat of shaving cream and clam chowder." **

**"I don't think so," Sawyer started furiously.**

**"Oh I do think so," Jacey interrupted. "Technically nobody won in our little bet since you cheated like the scumbag you are. So we both pull it off." And with that, Jacey trotted off smirking.**

**Sawyer looked deeply irritated, as if some pesky fly had interrupted his nap. He looked at Hurley.**

**"You ain't really gonna do this, are you?" He said smiling sardonically.**

**"Didn't you know, Sawyer?" Hurley said brightly. "I've had it in for you from the start." And with that, Hurley walked away to make his preparations.**

**XXXXXX**

**It was a bit of a mystery how Hurley concocted out of thin air enough clam chowder and shaving cream to fill a giant vat. Either he knew the black arts, or he was really well prepared. But, however he did it soon his hired hands were dragging up the vat on deck.**

**Kate turned around, looking interested. Jack raised his eyebrows. **

**"Are you responsible for this?" Jack said, his voice slightly accusatory.**

**Kate batted her eyelashes innocently. "Who, _me_?"**

**Shannon got up from her lawn chair, dragging Sayid, to get a better look. Charlie and Claire watched from the edge of the baby pool, where Aaron was splashing quite happily. The two of them were sharing a jar of peanutbutter. Even Walt and Angela stopped playing for a minute.**

**All eyes were on Sawyer as Hurley put the last of the shaving cream into the vat.**

**Sawyer glared at all of them, defiant. "I'm not gonna do it." He said flatly.**

**"Oh yes," Jacey sneered. "You are."**

**They all stared at him. **

**"Don't worry about it," Hurley said cheerfully. "It's all up to Jacey, if she can throw. See, I rigged up a device to this thing. See that chair?" He pointed at a little white stool attached to the vat.**

**"Jacey will get three tries to throw these bean bags at this target. If she hits it, you get dunked. If she doesn't, you get off scot-free." Hurley grinned, as if to show all of them his superior intellect. **

**Sawyer looked supremely annoyed, as if a fly had just awakened him from a nap with a sharp bite. Grumbling and muttering, he stalked over to the ladder and pulled himself onto it, sitting on the stool.**

**"Here you go, Jacey," Hurley handed her the beanbags. Jacey took a deep breath, and aimed.**

**She flung the beanbag once. It missed, and hit the railing. She bit her lip, and threw it again. It was closer, but all it did was hit Sawyer on the forehead.**

**She smiled, as a murmured chuckle ensued from the crowd. She aimed carefully, and threw it one more time.**

**Direct hit! The target gave way, and Sawyer fell bottom first into the vat of shaving cream and clam chowder, which at this point, wasn't smelling so great. **

**The crowd burst out into peals of laughter and Kate was seriously concerned that Walt and Angela was going to drown. **

**Jacey grinned. "Well, that was satisfying," She said. **

**XXXXXXX**

**The next day the boat had docked, and they all were preparing for the hike as they gathered on the deck.**

**Shannon glanced up as Hurley started talking to someone. Someone very familiar looking.**

**Lawn Boy.**

**As he walked away, Shannon scrambled up to Hurley. "What is _he_ doing here?" She hissed.**

**Apparently, Hurley had been oblivious to the jokes about Shannon leaving Sayid for Lawn Boy. **

**"He's helping carry the tent stuff, why?" Hurley questioned.**

**Shannon looked panicked. "You can't let Sayid see him! That would NOT be good!"**

**"Look, Shannon," Hurley said, starting to get annoyed. "Almost all of my help is enlisted in getting the tent stuff. I'm not changing anything." And with that, Hurley went off.**

**Shannon stood there in pure panicked terror. **

**"Okay," She breathed. "I think I have a plan that just might work."**

**Problem was, Shannon's plans _never_ worked.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Bloody hell," Charlie grimaced. "I can still smell it. Sawyer, you _reek_."**

**Sawyer glowered at Charlie furiously, but was unable to come up with a snappy retort. Jacey was still smirking with a victorious, triumphant look.**

**"All right guys," Hurley said, calling attention. "We're going up the mountains and hiking Volcano National Park. It's a long hike, and everyone stay together cuz dudes, I'd rather not have people burn in lava on our first reunion."**

**As they set off, Jack had an uneasy niggling feeling. Here they hiked, into semi-dangerous territory. As long as they stuck to the lines, they'd be fine.**

**But, more likely than not, Kate would have other plans. **


	12. Hot Stuff Coming Through

**AN: May the Lost be with you. ;-)**

**Future Cop- Thank you! This chapter is going to be pretty long. (hopefully)**

**Jesi0546- I had a feeling people would like that line, lol. Go Charlie/Claire!**

**Pink Pinker- Well remember, don't count your polar bears before Sawyer shoots them. (blinks) Where did that come from? Hurray for Jate! As would I, my friend. As would I. ;-)**

**Stahlfan125- As Sawyer got dunked, I'll bet the whole reading audience leaned back and let out an 'ahhhhhh. That was satisfying.' Thank you for your note, it was very kind of you. :-)**

**PucktoFaerie- Now that's not true. I loooooove Kate. She's fun. I just think she's got this streak of evil that's quite similar to Hurley's. ;-) I'm sure weirder things have happened than them being nice to each other. (blinks) Okay, maybe not. I thought Sayid would look HOT in sunglasses. Just my weirdo opinion, sorry, lol. Don't worry, when you ramble I get long reviews and long reviews are uber. Ooh, I can't wait for the next chapters. I have a few things planned for my sequel but I can't do them for sure until I know what's going on with everybody. Grrrrr…that premiere better get here quick. **

**Artistgirl727- Has Shannon's plans ever blown up in her face? Hmm…uh oh. I wanted to add a tad more Chaireness for my C/C shippers cuz the next two chapters will have mostly Jate, Sawyer/Jacey, and Shayid stuff. I'll be adding more, however.**

**Spuffyshipper- Now, Kate will be smart I'm sure. (watches her climb roof and jump off cheerfully) Yup, verrrrrry smart.**

**Lost Hobbit- Hehe, prepare to be dunked! I've always wanted to dunk someone. Seriously, I would pay to dunk Josh Holloway. Though he'd probably have something to say about it…**

**Non-damsel- Er…(looks guilty) Sorry it took so long. Been having major writer's block. Thank you, I think I'm really getting the hang of Sayid's character. I'll try and get this up as fast as possible.**

**Gotlost28- Thank you! (dances happily about new reviewer) Ooh, ooh! So glad people are looking forward to my sequel, I'm _dying _write it!**

**Redhoodedsweatshirt- Aha! I have accomplished having people's sides hurting from laughter! (looks extremely pleased with self) Did you know that originally it was Sawyer's Beach Resort? That's cuz I got the idea from Sawyer saying, 'you could build one helluva beach resort right over there.' But it didn't seem very Sawyer-ish to invite everyone and party, and there was the complication of convincing Jacey to come…well, I think Hurley is just uber in this story. Uh oh, Shannon's got a plan…EVERYBODY RUN! **

**Jacey: See? I am controlling my temper!**

**Me: Yeah, sure you are. **

**Life is very good.**

**JorInTheBox- Eh, I never liked clam chowder anyway. Hehe. I love your bounty hunter idea, you've got a pretty good estimate of what's gonna happen, lol. Polar bears? Now what would they be doing at Volcano National Park? That's on a tropical island!**

**Jacey: Hel-_lo_? The polar bears on the island?**

**Oh. Right. Good point. **

**FanOfLost- Ha, you're lucky there I already started school. I'm pretty pleased how well I've captured Kate and Jack's characters. Hehe, silly Jack.**

**Yendys- That actually was a consideration, but I wanted the characters to reflect the horses. Still, I had some pretty funny Sawyer lines that I enjoyed when I considered having her ride Jack.**

**Liz- Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me. I'm really glad people truly think I have something. **

**Hjr- Hm. That's an interesting idea. Hehe, don't worry, they won't get off that easy.**

**Freckles-101- Heh heh…Sawyer got his just deserts. (Giggles at dumb joke she just made)**

**Maddey- Hehe, Lawn Boy… Thank you for noticing! It's uber fun to respond to each of you guys individually.**

**Whirlwind-2005- Well, she hasn't done anything. (yet) We all wanted him to get dunked! Lol. **

**Jordy583- You know, I'd like to do that too, lol. Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy the Shayid-ness in this chapter. **

**Georgiapeach815- It's your _birthday_? Jacey! Sawyer!**

**Jacey: Oh God, she's gonna make us sing.**

**Me: And a one, and a two, and one, two, three!**

**Jacey and Sawyer: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear georgiapeach815, happy birthday to you.**

**(Sawyer glares at Phoenix)**

**Sawyer: Never again.**

**Yay! Here, have a cookie.**

**Regan Trinity- Glad you liked it, Regan. Tee hee!**

**Babes- Thank you, will do!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, but soon, soon I will own the D.V.Ds! (Goes into Gollum-like pose) My…precious…. Okay, I'd like to give a special thanks to my good friend Sarah who showed me her pictures and helped me with my research on Volcano National Park. Love you girl!**

**They started their trek full of cheer and confidence. They passed by huge craters that were gorgeous and strange all at the same time.**

**Shannon tried to enjoy the beauty, but was still frankly terrified that Sayid would discover Lawn Boy was joining them. She didn't really _believe_ he would all out attack him. N-not really. She'd be fine, everything would be fine.**

**She glanced over her shoulder as she held Sayid's hand. Lawn Boy was still behind, half-hidden from the rucksacks he was carrying.**

**Sayid noticed her peeking behind. "Something wrong?" He asked curiously, or as curious as Sayid could get.**

**"Nope," Shannon declared. She gave Sayid a brave smile. "That crater's awesome, isn't it?"**

**"Mmm," Sayid agreed, squeezing her hand. **

**"Say," Shannon said to him thoughtfully. "You remember that Lawn Boy guy?"**

**The smile on Sayid's face tightened slightly, as he slowly said, "Yeeeeees,"**

**"What would you do if he, like, came with us on the hike?" Shannon carefully arranged her face into what she hoped was casual interest.**

**Sayid smiled at her, but his eyes were annoyed, as if that thought irritated him. "Let us hope, for his sake, he would not be that foolish." He chuckled.**

**Shannon laughed nervously.**

**It was cute that he wanted to kill every guy who looked at her lustfully, right? Cute? Wasn't it? Just freakin' adorable!**

**Ho boy.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Are we still in the park?" Claire asked the tour guide and Hurley. They had come upon green forested areas that were jungle-like. It didn't seem like volcano territory.**

**"Yup," Hurley grinned. "When the volcano ash cools, it becomes like, fertile land. Then stuff can grow on it."**

**"It's really pretty," Claire remarked. She caught Charlie's eye and leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**"But not as pretty as the pineapple fields."**

**XXXXXX**

**Kate examined the hard black dirt. The trees had ended, and they were back on black soil, which smelled smoky and like sulfur. She squinted, and watched the land spread out before her. It was hilly and black, with smooth areas and rough jagged areas.**

**Kate liked it here.**

**After checking out the craters, Hurley led them back to a small cabin where they each had lemonade. Then Hurley spoke.**

**"All right guys, the next part of our trip is optional," Hurley's eyes gleamed. "Who wants to see lava?" **

**There was a slight murmur in the group. Kate looked intrigued, Jack looked worriedly at Kate, Jacey looked interested, while others glanced around.**

**"So who's up for it?" Hurley wanted to know.**

**"I'm in," Kate said immediately.**

**"So am I,' Jack said, glancing at Kate.**

**Jacey considered. "I'll go," she decided.**

**"Me too!" Angela cried.**

**"No," Jacey said firmly.**

**"Why not?" Angela wailed.**

**"First of all, you're grounded," Jacey started.**

**"For what? I didn't do anything!" Angela shouted.**

**"I seem to recall you locking me in a closet," Jacey said grimly. **

**"Oh that," Angela giggled at the memory.**

**"So forget it," Jacey said. Angela flopped onto the couch and pouted.**

**"Anyone else want to go?" Hurley asked.**

**Charlie looked questioningly at Claire. Claire shook her head. "I don't really want to go," She said. "Besides, they don't allow infants."**

**"All right then love," Charlie said agreeably. "We'll pop some popcorn, watch a movie."**

**Sawyer considered his options. He could stay here, or he could watch Kate do something stupid and annoy Jacey while he was at it.**

**"I'm going," Sawyer said promptly. Jacey narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't back down from going.**

**"Okay, here's directions on where to go," Hurley handed them to Kate. Kate blinked.**

**"You're not going?" **

**Hurley laughed. "I don't think so. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best physical condition. It's a pretty long hike."**

**Kate shrugged. Jack leaned over her to see the directions. **

**"Well," Jack said, "Let's get started."**

**XXXXXX**

**Shannon didn't want to go see stupid lava. She'd much rather stay here and relax with Sayid, and watch the movie Charlie picked out with Claire. That would be a lot better than an exhausting hike. **

**She casually let her eyes travel to the window, curled next to him, his arm draped around her shoulder.**

**Lawn Boy was coming in.**

**Oh, SHIT! Shannon sprang up immediately and pulled Sayid to his feet.**

**"Um, why don't we go outside?" Shannon suggested loudly. "I'll bet the sunset's nice."**

**Sayid looked at her. "Okay," He shrugged.**

**Shannon pulled him outside. Her mind was yelling at her. She'd been with tons of guys, and one of the most fun things to do was to make them jealous. Why didn't she want to make Sayid jealous?**

**Maybe…she was scared that if he got mad, he'd leave.**

**Was that what she was afraid of?**

**XXXXXXX**

**"They're called 'bench areas'," Kate read off from the pamphlet. "It's when lava flows into the ocean and creates new land."**

**"But they're often unstable," Jacey replied. "They can collapse at any time."**

**"Thank you for the science lesson, ladies," Sawyer said sarcastically. "If you're finished, I'd kind of appreciate to get going."**

**"Maybe if we're lucky he'll fall into a steam vent," Jacey stage whispered to Jack and Kate. The two of them laughed.**

**They stopped. "I can see some over there!" Kate said.**

**"Yeah, and there's a bench area over there!" Jacey pointed.**

**Sawyer and Jack glanced at each other. Kate smiled at the two of them.**

**"Why don't you guys check out the flowing lava path, while we look at the bench areas?" Kate suggested.**

**Sawyer shrugged and started off. Jack gave Kate an inquisitive look, but followed Sawyer.**

**Kate and Jacey walked over to the bench area. It was fenced in and was hot. They stood on a cliff-like bay that surrounded new pieces of land below them. **

**"Wow," Kate breathed. She looked behind her and went into a crouching position.**

**Jacey noticed. "What're you doing?" she asked, a half-smile creeping up on her face.**

**"I want to check out the bench," Kate said, her eyes gleaming. "You wanna come too?"**

**"Why don't we carry unstable dynamite while we're at it?" Jacey said sarcastically.**

**"Did Jack tell everyone about that?" Kate said exasperatedly.**

**"Look, if you wanna keep a secret, don't tell Hurley," Jacey retorted. **

**"Whatever," Kate said. She lightly leaped off the cliff. **

**Jacey squinted. "Are you dead?" She called down.**

**"No!" Kate yelled back. "Come on! It's stable."**

**Jacey looked around her. Taking a breath, she leaped onto the bench.**

**She landed heavily, her right foot skidding and scraping itself onto the sharp surface.**

**"Owww," Jacey muttered, picking her leg up and examining it. **

**"Hard lava," Kate commented. "Has glass particles in it."**

**Jacey gave her a withering look and stood. She walked around, testing the bench.**

**It wasn't thick, and not as tall as the cliff they were on. The sea surrounded them, and to their far right from the cove, they could hear lava pooling into the ocean. They could also see the fume-clouds it gave off.**

**"Very cool," Jacey remarked. She glanced at Kate. "So. What's your plan for getting out of here?"**

**Kate stared at her, and laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. We're close enough to the cliff edge that we'll be able to climb up."**

**Jacey nodded in agreement.**

**Suddenly, they heard a sickening crack. They turned and watched in horror as the bench broke off from cove and started to float directly toward the lava that flowed into the ocean.**

**Jacey looked at Kate.**

**"Well, that's not good."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Shannon was unusually jumpy and nervous. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was agitated. **

**"Shannon," Sayid said to her. "What's wrong?"**

**Shannon jumped at the sound of his voice. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong! Everything is absolutely peachy!"**

**Sayid raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, Shannon."**

**Shannon bit her lower lip. "Well…"**

**At the most inopportune moment, the door of the cabin opened. **

**And out of it walked Lawn Boy.**

**Sayid stiffened and gave Lawn Boy a frank look. Shannon screamed mentally.**

**Lawn Boy ignored Sayid, but he _did_ whistle his appreciation at Shannon's halter-top and miniskirt.**

**Sayid calmly walked over to him.**

**"Oh crap."**

**XXXXXX**

**Jack turned his head over his shoulder. He blinked.**

**"What?" Sawyer wanted to know.**

**"I don't see Kate and Jacey over there on the cliff," Jack said, more to himself than to Sawyer.**

**"Well, maybe they went for a swim," Sawyer said sarcastically. "Nothing like a nice refreshing swim in boiling hot lava."**

**Jack ignored him and started to the cliff side. Sawyer rolled his eyes and walked with him. **

**Just then, they heard, "HELLLLLP!"**

**Jack and Sawyer looked at each other for a split second, and broke into a run.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Scream louder, Jacey, I don't think they heard you in Canada," Kate said scathingly.**

**"Oh, I'm _sorry_, if you just think it's dandy that we're about to float into lava and toxic steam," Jacey fumed. (Pardon the pun)**

**"There's no need to panic," Kate said, but she looked anxious.**

**"NO NEED TO PANIC?" Jacey shrieked. "Have you still not comprehended that we are about to die?"**

**Just then, they heard Jack's voice. "Kate! Kate! Are you there?"**

**"Yep," Jacey shouted at him. "Thanks to your girlfriend's wonderful idea, we're about to DIE!"**

**"We'll get you out of there, hold on!" Sawyer bellowed at them.**

**"Great, we have the doctor and the cowboy to rescue us," Jacey snarled. "Could get this get any worse?"**

**Immediately, the bench that they were standing on started to split.**

**"Haven't you learned never to ask that?" Kate said exasperatedly to Jacey.**

**"Kate!" Jack yelled. He was leaning over the cliff, arms outstretched. "Take my hands!"**

**Kate ran to the edge of the bench, took a jump and caught hold of Jack's hands. One hand almost slipped, but Jack held on firmly. **

**He never did let her fall…**

**"Jump for my hands!" Sawyer yelled at Jacey. **

**"I'm not an Olympic gymnast, I can't jump like that!" Jacey yelled back. **

**"Would you prefer the alternative?" Sawyer said, gesturing to the toxic steam and lava that was getting much to close to the bench for comfort. **

**"Shit," Jacey grumbled. She made a leap for it, and took hold of Sawyer's hands, the connection that saved her life. Jack grabbed her arm as well, and the two of them pulled Jacey up.**

**Safely on the cliff, the four of them watched the bench hit the lava, sizzle and sink beneath the boiling waters.**

**"Remind me not to do that again," Jacey gasped for breath. Sawyer was still holding onto her arms. **

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sawyer hollered at Jacey. "Don't you think that the goddamn fences were around the goddamn bench for a reason?"**

**"Oh, and you're just the perfect example of following rules, Mr. I-Cheat-At-Poker!" Jacey hollered back.**

**"I'm a better example of not jumping onto a bench that could collapse at any moment!" Sawyer fired back. "Jesus, what is wrong with you! You're a freakin' idiot, scarin' me to death like that—"**

**"Wait," Jacey cut him off. "Scared you? You were—you were worried about me?"**

**Sawyer blinked as he slowly realized what his big fat mouth had revealed. "Uhhhh…." He couldn't think of anything to say. **

**Kate winced as she looked at Jack. Surprisingly, he didn't yell at her, he didn't ask about anything. He looked rather pale however.**

**"You okay?" They asked each other at the same time. A smile crept up on Jack's face.**

**"I'm fine," Kate said, trying to laugh. "You know, you learn something new everyday, and today, I learned to jump onto lava benches."**

**"Kate," Jack said exasperatedly. "You could've died."**

**Kate nodded. "Sorry," Kate sighed. "Listen, I promise I'll—"**

**Jack interrupted her. He leaned his face toward hers, and kissed her. Kate was surprised for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**Jacey and Sawyer looked at each other for a second, and then turned away awkwardly. **

**"Ahem," Jacey cleared her throat. "We should get going."**

**Jack broke away from Kate. "Okay."**

**So the four of them set off for the cabin. And it was decided by Kate that volcanoes were just as romantic as pineapples.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Did you kill him?" Shannon asked wonderingly. Lawn Boy now lay in a heap on the floor.**

**"He's unconscious," Sayid said, acting as if knocking someone out was a daily occurrence.**

**"Huh." Shannon said. She looked at him.**

**He looked at her as well. "Why didn't you tell me that he was coming with us?"**

**Shannon looked at the crumpled heap that was Lawn Boy. "Gee. I wonder."**

**Sayid laughed. "A good point, but still, you shouldn't have tried to cover it up."**

**Shannon gave a huffy sigh. "It didn't want you to get mad at me," She mumbled.**

**"Why's that?" Sayid prompted.**

**"Because I don't--****" Shannon bit her lip. "I didn't want you to--leave."**

**"Shannon," Sayid stared at her hard, but a smile was creeping up on his face. "Did you truly believe I'd leave you?" He took her in his arms.**

**Shannon felt warm butterflies in her stomach, how she always felt when he held her. "Nooooo…"**

**And then Sayid kissed her, and they were alone in a world of their own.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"So they're back," Hurley greeted the four of them as they went inside. "Did you have a good time?"**

**Jack and Sawyer glared at Jacey and Kate, but they all said, "Yup."**

**"Good," Hurley said casually. He took Jack and Kate aside. **

**"Cuz we've got problems."**


	13. Farewells

**AN: Here it is guys, my fresh new chapter. The very last chapter of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy!**

**FanOfLost- EEE! That makes me so happy. I hope you enjoy my last installment!**

**Stahlfan125- Haha, silly Lawn Boy. Tsk, tsk. Glad you liked the Jacey/Sawyerness, it was great fun to write.**

**Artistgirl727- Big problems, coming up. Um, where is Jin? (eye twitch) Though I never actually wrote scenes with him, if you want, you can assume he was there. The Michael/Sun/Jin thing was a big controversial subject between me (A Michael/Sun shipper) and my brother, (A Jin/Sun shipper) so I thought it best to downplay my beliefs about the relationship. But I have to admit, I did kind of subtly hint toward Michael/Sun, which Non-Damsel caught on to. :-)**

**Regan Trinity- Why don't I tell you these things? Because I'm evil, that's why! Here, have a cookie. (hands a cookie over.) **

**Antatobo- Thank you. Hope you like my Jateful ending!**

**Lost Hobbit- Hehe, you'll see… Glad you liked the volcano scenes, I did extra hard research on them to make it accurate.**

**Future Cop- Hehe, that's Kate in a crisis, sarcastic and exasperated. Jacey is the panicking loser.**

**Jacey: Hey!**

**Me: Well, it's true.**

**Siri's gurl- Can't wait for the D.V.Ds! This Friday's my birthday, so I can't wait till then! By the way, out of curiosity, how's your sequel to your lost fic coming? The one with Jacey mentioned? **

**Spuffyshipper- I tell ya, it'll be a long while before Jacey or Sawyer admit their feelings. Well…maybe not that long….;-)**

**Pink Pinker- Hehe, that darn Sawyer. His one-liners are great fun to write. Sawyer! You were scared about Jacey!**

**Sawyer: No I wasn't!**

**Me: Denial. You must be learning from Jacey.**

**Non-damsel- Don't they make a good foursome? At least three of them hate each other, and at least three of them love each other. Isn't it great? Oh, and update your fanfic, I wanna see what happens. :-D**

**Georgiapeach815- I've decided that if it's one of my reviewers birthdays, I will have Jacey and Sawyer sing them happy birthday. It'll be my new tradition. **

**Sawyer: I will not!**

**Me: Shut up, or I won't give you anymore cookies.**

**JoshnGerardLover4Ever- Ooh! Ooh! Please do read my other story! That would make me soooooooo happy!**

**Freckles-101- Isn't it cute how Sawyer and Jacey admit their feelings through yelling at each other? Whoops. Tee hee!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Wow. You already know the big problem. And you knew the big secret in my other story. (Well, almost everyone knows now, but you knew it beforehand!) You are extremely perceptive!**

**Jesi0546- Claire/Charlie and Shannon/Sayid are uber! Yay!**

**PucktoFaerie- Mer cie! **

**Jacey: You don't know French.**

**Me: True. But I can pretend to.**

**Glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer- In case you haven't figured it out already, I don't own Lost.**

**Kate's brow furrowed. "Problems?" She said. "What problems?"**

**Hurley gave a dry laugh. "Just a little thing I like to call, 'security checking into the guests I brought along.'**

**Jack's breath caught in his throat. "So they'll…catch on to Kate being here?" Kate was of course, was still on the run.**

**Hurley nodded grimly. "So, this kinda sucks dudes. We might have to cut our vacation short."**

**"_I_ will be cutting my vacation short," Kate said, a fierce look on her face. "There's no need to for everyone to go home just because of me."**

**"That's right," Jack agreed. "_We'll_ just leave quietly. How much time do we have?"**

**Kate stared at Jack. "You don't have to go with me," She said to him. It hurt saying it. She bit her lip. Last time someone she loved got involved in her running from the police, he'd ended up dead. **

**Jack looked back at her. "You got my back, remember?" He said, repeating the promise Kate had made to him a year ago, when they were still stuck on the island. "Well, I got yours."**

**Those simple words were enough to evoke emotion from any girl. However Kate had the little problem of covering up her feelings in a 'I'm-a-criminal-I-can-cover-up-my-feelings' façade, much like Jack's 'I'm-a-doctor-I-can-cover-up-my-feelings' façade. **

**"I can have a chopper bring us back to the resort and have you guys pack. Can you two be packed and ready in an hour?" Hurley said worriedly.**

**Kate nodded. Jack took her hand. She looked at him, and squeezed it. Jack's hands were warm and comforting, and yet still managed to give her butterflies.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Packed for what?" Claire asked, as Hurley announced to the rest that Kate and Jack were leaving early. **

**"Er…" Hurley considered. He could lie. **

**Nah. He sucked at lying.**

**"Thing is, Claire, the police are about to find out any minute now that I've been escorting a wanted convict across the islands of Hawaii," Hurley grinned, playing it light.**

**"So Kate and Jack's leaving?" Jacey demanded. **

**"Look, if any of the survivors leave, it's not a reunion anymore. It's—a bloody farewell!" Charlie announced.**

**Hurley winced at this. "True…"**

**"If Freckles and the good doctor leave, then what's the point?" Sawyer wanted to know. "Doesn't seem like a group gathering. Besides, they bring most of the entertainment." He caught Jacey's eye. "_Most_ of the entertainment."**

**Jacey flipped him off.**

**"Maybe we should just call it quits," Claire suggested timidly. "Come back next year. Try again." **

**Hurley smiled at his friends. They were so loyal. "Who wants to go in the choppers back to my house and leave with Kate and Jack?" He asked. **

**Shannon gave a loud sigh. "_Fine_, we'll go home. Leave from the most gorgeous place on earth back to boring old—"**

**"As a matter of fact," Sayid interrupted. "I'd like to get home soon. I have some…planning to do."**

**Shannon looked at him. Sayid was watching Charlie and Claire interestedly. **

**A warm feeling blossomed in the pit of Shannon's stomach.**

**XXXXXXX**

**In a few hours, the helicopters had flown them back to Hurley's resort, where the survivors had sadly started to pack. They hadn't been together long, and then suddenly, BOOM! They were being separated again. **

**Well, almost separated. Jack and Kate seemed almost destined be together, even if Kate was a little unsure of their relationship, and scared that it might go down the drain. Shannon was eagerly anticipating spending some time with Sayid, mostly because she wanted to find out what he was planning. (She had a guess—or perhaps it was a hope)**

**They all trooped downstairs and stood before the doors, admiring for one last time Hurley's beach resort. **

**Kate smiled at Jack. He smiled back. Impulsive as ever, Kate took his arm and said, "I love you."**

**The survivors snickered (or, more appropriately, Sawyer snickered) but Jack ignored him. "I love you too." He said simply. **

**This was good enough for Kate. At least for now. **

**XXXXXX**

**"Those three make me sick," Sawyer sneered at Charlie and Claire, and Jack and Kate, and Sayid and Shannon.**

"**How can they make you sick?" Jacey demanded. "That is not sick, that is freakin' adorable. All those maddeningly happy couples make me wish…"**

"**That you weren't single?" Shannon said in a singsong voice. **

**Jacey groaned and headed for the door grudgingly. Angela calmly walked over to Sawyer, and performed one last evil deed.**

**"Here," She said brightly, handing him a slip of paper.**

**"What's this?" Sawyer asked.**

**"It's my Mom's cell phone number," Angela explained. "We move around a lot, so I can't give you a house number. So call her sometime. She's getting pathetic."**

**Sawyer grinned at Angela. "Will do, ma'am," He said promptly. Angela grinned back and skipped out the door.**

**The survivors said their farewells and headed to each of the cars. Most of them led them to the Oahu Airport, but Kate and Jack's would bring them to Hurley's private airline where they would be taken to wherever they wished. It'd be the start of a whole new adventure for Jack and Kate, and they couldn't wait for it. **

**They were all a little sad in parting, but not too sad. For they all knew that each of their lives were intertwined with one another, and when they had that sort of connection, it was certain that they'd see each other again. **

**Hurley waved to them, smiling to himself. When the cars were little spots in the distance, he charged into his office.**

**"Stevens, dude," He yelled. "Get some pad and paper."**

**"May I ask why?" Stevens said.**

**"_Hello_?" Hurley squawked. "I don't have a lot of time, man. I gotta start planning our Christmas party!"**

**End Arc**

**AN: If you thought it was a weak ending, please forgive me, I've had like five tests in different subjects controlling my life. I'm afraid this truly is the end of my summer series, because, unfortunately, it is no longer summer. (Dang it!) Now, listen up y'all. Tomorrow is my birthday (September 9!) and for my birthday present, I expect lengthy reviews chock full of praise, criticism, your favorite parts and chapters, or even flames saying you think I suck and that my character's a Mary Sue. (Oh wait, I've already had one of those.) I don't care, I love reviews. So review! Review! **

**AN2: If you enjoyed Jacey or is a long time fan, check out my new fanfic, coming out September 21, the sequel to 'What to Get the Man who has Everything.' It's called, 'All's Fair in Love and War.' See ya then! (Or maybe before, I'm planning a series of one-shots soon.)**


End file.
